Into the Darkness
by allisonwondrland
Summary: Light is easy to love.. Show me your darkness. Slow burn Kylo Ren x OC.
1. chapter 1

_*Let me first start by stating the obvious. I do not own Star Wars, or its characters._

 _Second, while i have done an excruciating amount of research into the backgrounds of these characters, my story will not be perfectly aligned with the history of each individual. I have to add my characters in somehow, right?!_

 _This is my first story on FF and I'm really excited to work on it. Enjoy!!*_

"Jira!"

I hear my name shouted through the busy hangar and whip around, prepared to scold the imbecile who chose to use my given name, rather than title.

"Captain." I retort, grinning at my elder brother. "If I'm required to call you by your title, it's only fair, General." I swear he almost smirks at my less than professional response.

"Captain.." he scoffs. "The Jedi killer will be arriving with a group from the Supremacy shortly. I would suggest avoiding the bridge for some time.. i won't have you becoming another puppet of Snokes."

"You can't hide me from him forever, you know" I mumble, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. He turns on his heel and stalks back through the maze of TIE fighters.

Armitage and I were both mistakes as far as Brendol Hux, our father, was concerned. Me more than my brother. Ari was able to rise through the ranks of our fathers military and at his passing, become General of the First Order.. I was left in the background, hidden from most of Arkanis until his death. A force sensitive illegitimate daughter born to a man who worked alongside the Empire to destroy the Jedi... He considered Armitage to be weak, but I was nothing more than an embarrassment. Sure, he liked (and stole) the Jedi Order's idea of training kids from a young age, but using the force? Unthinkable. The notion that i was even remotely sensitive was pushed down immediately. It was never to be discussed...

My brother never saw me as a burden. Hell, he was more of a father to me than Brendol ever was. After his rise to General, I was able to finally step out of my fathers confinement and make a name for myself. I trained tirelessly under Captain Phasma's leadership, only recently being promoted to stand alongside her as Captain. My team of TIE fighters are operated by the best pilots in the galaxy. Her stormtroopers are the strongest militia in the galaxy. Between the two of us and my brother leading the way, I have no doubts about the First Order's success.

As Hux walks away from me, I roll my eyes and continue making my way out of the hangar. _The Jedi Killer…_ I think, mocking his choice of words. _Always a flair for the dramatic, that one_. I follow the dimly lit hallways of the Finalizer until reaching the bridge. Despite his "suggestion", i have no intention of locking myself away again.

The command bridge seems to come to a complete halt as the blaster doors open. Armitage is first to enter. His eyes narrow as they meet mine across the room. I ignore it and peer over his shoulder attempting to get a better view of the all black clad creature following him... _Kylo Ren_. I have never been near someone else who shares my gift. Let alone someone trained and powerful like him. I feel a hum of electricity through my spine, causing me to shiver. He scans the room quickly, only pausing on me. _He knows.._ I give the tiniest shake of my head, mentally pleading with him to ignore what I know he is sensing.

Whether or not he understood my plea, I'm saved by General Hux clearing his throat.

"Back to work." He barks.

Almost sprinting, I excuse myself and rush through the halls toward my private quarters. It might actually kill me to give Hux the satisfaction of knowing he was right. I should have stayed away. I swipe my key card in the lock and hurry into the small apartment as if someone was following me. Once inside, i lean back against the cool metal of the door, pinching the bridge of my nose with my finger tips. My brother was absolutely right.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few days after Kylo Ren's arrival, I find myself spending the majority of my time buried in unnecessary busy work away from the Bridge.

 _Perhaps I was just being over dramatic and he didn't actually sense anything?_ I muse internally. With an audible laugh, knowing that's a fat chance, I stare down at the papers in front of me.

"Why do you hide it?" A deep, almost mechanical voice sounds from the doorway, causing me to jump. I slowly turn to him, straightening my posture in a sad attempt to appear stronger.

"I.. um.. Commander Ren, it's an honor to meet you." My words fall out clumsily.

"You ignored my question, Captain." He circles around my desk like a predator stalking its prey. "Why do you hide your power?"

"I'm a pilot, sir. That's all. I've had no formal training for anything else."

"Hm.." He hums, stopping directly in front of me. His leather clad fingers grasp my chin, tilting it up toward him. "It's unfortunate that Hux has you so wrapped around his little finger. You have great potential."

"Armita-I mean.. General Hux does not control my decisions!" I stammer, twisting my neck harshly in response to his touch.

"Of course not." He quips. My face begins glowing red out of anger at the insinuation. I swear I can feel him smirking beneath that stupid helmet as my anger rises.

Kylo Ren turns toward the exit, only briefly stopping to glance over his shoulder. "Does big brother really have your best interests in mind? Or is he afraid to be surpassed by you? I wonder..."

He tosses the comment out so casually, it hardly registers what has been said for a moment. My eyes follow his dark cloak as it sweeps out the door, leaving me alone in the brightly illuminated office. With a tilt of my head, I sigh.

I stand, tossing my paperwork into its designated folder and return to my quarters. As the afternoon turns to night, I continue replaying his last comment in my mind. _I wonder.._ Slinking back into the soft folds of my quilt covered mattress, with confusion stirring up my thoughts, I close my eyes tightly. _Does Hux want what's best for me? Maybe he's as afraid of me as our father once was.._ I consider, as exhaustion washes over me and i drift into a deep night's sleep.

 _A/N: I apologize for the short chapter! As i get more into the story, rather than introductions, chapters will get longer! Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews!! (Ps i got a storm trooper tattoo yesterday because that's how dedicated i am to this character! XD)_


	3. Chapter 3

The sky above is dark as I trek through the freshly fallen snow, chasing the ever recognizable sounds of clashing lightsabers. Each hit becomes sharper and more distinct with every one of my steps. _I must be close_.

The trail of sliced and smoking trees leads me through a clearing in the heavily wooded area where my eyes land on them; A petite brunette girl wielding a blue lightsaber strikes a figure shadowed silhouette into the powder beneath them. As the dark, seemingly unarmed creature begins rising, the ground shakes violently beneath our feet. I feel the earth below me give way and crack apart. The air is pushed from my lungs in a horrified scream as I feel myself falling. A weight settles on my chest as I hurtle into the black, endless pit below, towards an invisible ground; A ground that will surely kill me if I continue falling at such a speed.

"Jira!!" A familiar voice calls into the darkness. I twirl and jerk at the sound as the voice changes slightly and calls my name again. I reach out, grasping wildly at whoever is there, hoping they can save me. Three times. The voice changes further..

I wake with a start, shooting forward out of my bed.

"Ari?" Clutching my chest in an attempt to slow my racing heartbeat, I blink at the man standing, unfazed, in my bedroom doorway. "You frightened me!" My shoulders slump as I breathe deeply and bury my face in my palms. "I was having the strangest dream. It was almost like the one's I had as a child."

"I need to speak with you." Hux states dryly, moving further into the room."I've heard rumors of a private meeting between you and Kylo Ren yesterday."

"Oh please." I grunt, rolling my eyes. "It was hardly a private meeting." After managing to untangle my limbs from mess of blankets on my bed, I begin digging through dresser drawers for a clean uniform. "He came into the office I happened to be working out of, introduced himself and left."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Then try harder." I spit, irritated at his lack of sympathy and arrogant demeanor. His jaw visibly tightens but he remains silent. "I need to get dressed. I trust you can find your way _out_ of my quarters?"

"You do not speak to him without my consent, _little_ sister." Hux's lips curl into a sneer. He just loves to emphasize our age difference when I've made him mad. I disregard his words and saunter passed him toward my closet. I can feel the anger radiating off of him and through the room as he grasps my upper arm tightly, stopping me in my tracks. "You are under my guardianship until the day you marry and become some other mans problem. I repeat, you do not speak to him without my consent. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." My voice cracks, betraying the confidence I try to project, and I gulp down the hardening lump in my throat. He releases my arm and storms out of the small apartment, doors slamming behind him. _Crystal clear that Kylo Ren may have actually been right.._

I trudge through the usual motions of the morning, paying little to no mind to the throbbing bruise forming under my uniform jacket. No matter how hard I try to ignore the frustration boiling up inside of me, my mind continues to wander back to the conversation with Armitage. Crumpling a sheet of paper in my hand, I shake my head. _What kind of submissive little child does he take me for?!_ I scoff, internally chastising my misogynistic brother. _Until I'm married, I'm.. what? His property?!_ A loud, wry chuckle emits from my throat, startling the surrounding troopers. Without another thought, I turn sharply on my heel and make for the command bridge. The strict schedule my brother maintains leaves me to assume he'll be present.

His ginger hair is hard to miss and I spot him instantly. As usual, he's flanked by Lieutenant Mitaka and his latest assistant (who won't last a week trying to keep up with him). I shove my way toward their visibly heated discussion, ignoring the tiny voice in my mind suggesting this isn't my brightest idea.

"General," I interrupt; a scowl etched over my features. "I need to speak with you." Hux spins around to face me, his expression flashing from anger to amusement as he steps aside enough to reveal the presence of another. I silently curse my poor timing at the sight of Kylo Ren. "Privately, please." I manage to squeak out as embarrassment flushes my cheeks.

"You'll have to excuse my little sister, Commander," Hux begins, narrowing his eyes down at me; flames of anger dancing through his pupils. "Respect for her superiors has never been her strong point." I shift beneath his glare, crossing my arms over my chest like a pouting child. "You're dismissed, Captain." He continues with a low growl. My mouth sets in a hard line as he turns his back on me, returning his full attention to the datapad in his hands.

The bridge around me seems to fall silent as I mirror his dark glare. A pulse of frustration and raw energy jolts through my body and into my fingertips. With a flick of my wrist, the device soars out of his hands and across the crowded room, shattering as it connects with the wall. I flinch at the rush of untapped power and ball my hand into a fist. It's been years since I lost control and allowed the force to freely coarse through my body. All eyes, each holding a mixture of confusion and fear, land on me and I feel as though my feet are frozen to the tiled floor.

In a flash, Hux is yanking at my already purpling upper arm and dragging me from the bridge, into the nearest unoccupied office.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" He hisses, drawing his lips back into a snarl the moment we are alone. Silently, I shake my hanging head. His grip moves to my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. "You promised me when I promoted you, no more of this force nonsense and now you have the audacity to use it, not only in front of my crew, but in _his_ presence?"

I suck in my bottom lip, nibbling on it as I shrug lightly. "I got angry." I confess, never raising my voice above a whisper. "I'll replace the datapad with my own credits. I'm sorry, General. "

Armitage sighs deeply, dropping his hold on me and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jira," he begins. "Another outburst like that and you'll force my hand to demote you. Control this," He waves a hand, mimicking my earlier actions. "Whatever it is, or you'll return to the life you lived when Father was alive."

Before I can fully process his threat, he storms out the door, leaving me alone with my panicked thoughts. _He wouldn't actually lock me away again, would he?_ I blink away the tears welling up in my eyes. _No. Shut it down._ I harden my expression, squaring my shoulders and start for the door. As it opens, I'm face to face (well, helmet) with Commander Ren. I swallow hard, shoving my hands into the pockets of my uniform.

"I apologize for my behavior, sir. It won't happen again." I bow my head respectfully. He remains perfectly still, however I feel an unfamiliar sensation in my head, as though he's prying into my thoughts.

" _I can help you control it._ " A less modified version of his voice radiates through my mind. My brows shoot together, creasing my forehead as he pushes deeper into my subconscious. " _I can train you to manipulate the force to your will. Your power could rival my own, with the proper training."_

Despite his helmet, I swear I can feel his eyes boring into me with a harsh intensity. A cocktail of fear and exhilaration coarses through my insides. "Yes." I whisper, barely audibly, after less than a moment of contemplation.

"An excellent choice." The robotic voice returns, answering out loud as he releases my mind. I fight the sudden urge to grin. "We'll begin tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

_*A/n...THANK YOU guys so much for all the love this has received so far. It's been far too long since I've written anything and this has been the best way to come back to what i used to love! We're expecting quite a snow storm here in the next few days so I'm certain i'll have another chapter out soon! Enjoy! *_

I'm already awake and pacing the floor of my bedroom when the mundane buzzing of my alarm begins. A wave of nervous excitement washes over me as I step into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. I twist my deep burgandy hair into an intricate braid, pinning it against the back of my head and sweep my bangs off to the side. Applying a small amount of makeup, just enought to darken and excentuate my already vibrant green eyes, I stare into the mirror at my reflection. _Good enough._ I think after a few moments of studying myself. I rush over to my closet and slip into black pants and a black tank top. I toss my First Order uniform jacket over my arm, as usual avoiding putting it on until I absolutely have to wear the uncomfortable thing, and bolt out the door toward one of the rarely used offices he's asked me to meet him in.

As I reach the end of the hall, nearing the door, I notice two stormtroopers standing guard. Curious as to why they would be patrolling this area so early, I slow my pace.

"Captain Hux," The less than confident voice of one trooper begins. "The General has asked us to bring you directly to him this morning. It's a matter of extreme urgency."

"Extreme urgency?" I mimic, raising an eyebrow. "You can tell Gener-" My smart ass remark is cut short by a gloved hand grasping my left shoulder.

"That won't be necessary." Kylo Ren chimes in from behind me. His masked, cold voice leaving neither Trooper with the guts to stand their ground. "You may tell General Hux that my _apprentice_ and I will be training in this wing from here on out."

Without another word, he pushes passed the two men, into the room, gesturing for me to follow. I do so as quickly as my feet will take me. The automatic doors behind us close with a loud rush of air, and i shuffle to adorn my uniform jacket, silently cursing myself for not putting it on before leaving my quarters. _Idiot idiot idiot!_

"You do not need that." He speaks, turning to face me. I look up at the black, shining mask covering his face. "You are no longer a member of the First Order's military."

"I'm not?" I question, furrowing my brows.

"Of course not. I, and my apprentice alike, act outside of the military rankings. The control your brother so desperately seeks through uniformity and hierarchy does not apply to us." He reaches up as he speaks, grasping the sides of his helmet. With a hiss of air rushing from the inner workings of the helmet, he slips it off his head.

 _He's human?_ I think, examining his appearance in a less than subtle way. His hair is the first thing i notice. Thick, dark waves just brushing his shoulders, accenting perfectly the curve of his strong jawline. My gaze drifts from his jaw, to his full lips and up to his brown eyes. They have a sort of frightening intensity to them but I sense something softer underneath the surface. His eyes meet mine and the same flair of electricity from our first meeting rushes through my body.

"The force is connecting us." Ren states simply, answering my unasked question.

"Oh..?" I murmur, uncertain what I'm expected to say. "That's possible?"

He places his helmet on a nearby bench, dropping it with a thud before nodding to me. "Its common for a master and apprentice. It will strengthen over time, as our trust for one another grows." His eyes trail around the space and I follow his gaze around our surroundings. What was once an officer's work space, has now been transformed into a training room.

"There is a large StormTrooper training center already on the Finalizor, Commander."

"Master." He corrects, wandering through the room, seemingly assessing it himself. "I'm aware. However, this will serve our purposes much better." With a quick turn he tosses a light saber to me. I struggle, but manage to catch it without making too much of a fool out of myself. "We'll start with combat, as your military training should have you prepared for this. Once I'm satisfied with your ability to fight, we will move on to harnessing the force inside of you."

I ignite the lightsaber, staring up at it as bright blue illuminates my skin. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Blue? Master Ren, this isn't your weapon." I inspect it as i speak, internally questioning why a dark Jedi like himself would have a lightsaber so similar to the legendary Luke Skywalker.

"That weapon is very old. It will do for now, until you make your own. Do not let any harm come to it." He growls, advancing toward me with his own flickering red lightsaber drawn.

With a nod, I twirl the weapon in my hand and step closer to him. _Let's do this._


	5. Chapter 5

_*A/N... this one was really fun to write. Difficult to decide where i wanted certain things, but at the end of the day really fun. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows! As i said last night, this could be a very busy weekend for writing with a storm around the corner!*_

Sparring with Kylo Ren is possibly the most difficult thing I've done and after three full days of it, my body is starting to pay the toll. Each swing of the borrowed lightsaber falls weaker and weaker, but he refuses to take a break. Even in my training alongside Phasma, I was never pushed to the limits of my physical and mental strength.

"Again." He grunts, reaching his arm out to help me up. I take his hand and attempt to lift myself off the ground, but in reality, his strong arms do all the work until I'm on my feet.

"I need a break!" I plead, igniting the saber as he advances toward me. Either he didn't hear me, or is ignoring me. I assume the latter. Rather than prepare myself to engage in another round, I take off running through the training room, dodging him at every turn and ducking behind whatever i can find. "Just a little breather!"

"You won't get a 'little breather' in a battle, Jira!" He scolds, continuing to follow me. His light saber slashes through the pillar I've hidden behind. I jump to my feet, feeling my irritation with him rising higher with every breath.

I glare at him for a minute, watching as a pleased grin plays on his lips. He knows he's pissed me off. _Jackass._ Summoning every ounce of strength left inside of me, I tightly grip the hilt of the weapon and raise it over my head. I crash the blade down against Kylo Ren's, groaning at his quick reaction time. He pushes me back and raises an eyebrow at me.

 _"Is that all you've got?"_ His voice echos through my mind, taunting me.

I scan the room for another option, very aware that he's still listening to my thoughts as I plan mentally plan an attack to distract him. His eyes briefly flicker to the area of the room I was considering, and I bite back a smirk. It worked. I begin running full speed in the direction of my "plan", only jerking in another direction at the absolute last second, and tackle him down before he can even try to deflect the blow. Slamming against his rock solid form knocks the air from my lungs and i topple to the ground with him. Quickly straddling him, I reach around for my fallen light saber to finish the scrimmage. Once again, his reaction time is far better than mine and he flips us over, positioning himself over me with my hands pinned behind my head. His free hand rests the base of his unignited lightsaber against my throat, further proving if this were real, I'd be dead.

"You win." I scoff, attempting to free my hands.

He tightens his grip just enough to stop my squirming and stares down at me with ever darkening eyes.

"Master Ren.. I said you win." I repeat, swallowing nervously. Is he actually going to kill me?!

His eyes remain fixed on mine. Just for a moment, i swear he's going to speak or maybe choke me.. or kiss me? but in a flash, he rolls off of me and stands. Like before, he offers me his hand. I take it, despite the growing fear in the pit of my stomach, and stand with him. I start to walk away, assuming this is the closest to a break I'll get, and snatch my water bottle. I glance in his direction, watching as he replaces his helmet and cowl.

"That's enough for today." His modified, masked voice makes me jump as he sweeps by me and out the door.

I narrow my eyes and follow him out to the hallway, turning in the direction of my brothers quarters instead of my own. I can hardly keep up with his mood swings. I think as I knock lightly on Hux's door. The door opens slowly, revealing my older brother's unimpressed, very annoyed face.

"What?" He barks. I raise a white handkerchief and wave it around gently.

"I surrender?" I pout my lips, hoping he'll forgive me. With a dramatic sigh, he steps out of the way, allowing me to come inside. I step into the spacious apartment and drop onto the couch. "I need to talk to you about something.."

"About how you deliberately disobeyed every order I've given you in the past week?" Hux cuts me off with an accusing tone. "Or perhaps how you went behind my back and agreed to become some kind of apprentice to _him_?"

I pick at the dry skin around my thumb nail, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry, Armitage. I had to do this for me. I can't keep living in the shadow of you and father. And you were right the other day... I need to learn to control it before my outbursts cause serious damage."

"Hmph." Is all he can muster for a response.

"Who is Kylo Ren?" I look up at him, nervously asking the only question that been on my mind since Ren loaned me the blue lightsaber. "Or.. who _was_ he before all of this" I gesture around the room, referring to the First Order.


	6. Chapter 6

_*A/N... two chapters in one night because I was on a roll writing this! I'm going to do something a bit different for this chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think!!*_

 _ **Hux's POV...**_

I stare down at the bruised and battered excuse of a girl in front of me as I open the door to my suite. My little sister. Who else would bother me at this hour?

"What?" I cock an eyebrow, assuring her with my tone that I'm in no way happy to see her.

"I surrender?" She flings a handkerchief around like some sort of white flag. Her pout and wide eyes tug at my heartstrings, and just like when we were children, I'm putty in her hands. I over exaggerate a sigh, holding onto my anger at her recent actions and gesture for her to come inside. She saunters in like she owns the place, heading straight for the living room and relaxing on my leather couch. I lean against the doorframe, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I need to talk to you about something." She blurts out suddenly.

"About how you deliberately disobeyed every order I've given you in the past week?" I snidely reply, holding my position in the door. She won't get off the hook this easy, despite my relief that she has sought me out to end this quarrel. "Or perhaps how you went behind my back and agreed to become some kind of apprentice to _him_?" I spit the last word, too disgusted to even use his name.

"I'm sorry Armitage." Her meek voice chokes out. "I had to do this for me. I can't keep living in the shadow of you and father. And you were right the other day..." I raise a brow as she pauses, as if searching for the right words. "I need to learn to control it before my outbursts cause serious damage."

"Hmph." I grunt, taking a seat on the couch next to her. _Not exactly how I would have suggested she control this nonsense.._ As I sit, she seems to accept that as the closest apology acceptance she'll receive and looks up at me.

"Who is kylo ren?" She starts. "Or.. who was he before all this?"

I stare blankly at her, unsure why she assumes I would know or care to share such an intimate detail. "This isn't something you should be asking me, Jira."

"Oh come on!" Her childish reaction almost makes me laugh. "You expect me to believe that you don't know every last detail about your crew?"

"He is hardly one of my crew" I retort, pushing a stray hair away from her face. Her huge green eyes meet mine and I shake my head diligently. "Absolutely not, little sister. That look doesn't work anymore."

"Please? Ari, you have to know something!" She begs, pleading with that innocent look on her face.

"One day I'll be able to say no to you.." I mumble, getting up from the couch. "While I cannot tell you much, Jira, I would highly recommend doing some research into the Skywalker family lineage."

She smiles brightly and jumps up, flinging her arms around my neck. I return the hug momentarily.

"Thank you!" She squeaks, running out the door.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, grimacing as the door to my suite closes behind her. That girl will be the death of me.

 **Jira'POV...**

I hurry back to my quarters, determined to study up on everything regarding the Skywalker family. I take a quick shower, certain by the look on Hux's face when I hugged him that I need one, change into my pajamas and curl up on my bed. My data pad powers on quickly and I begin scrolling through every bit of text available. My brows furrow together as I map out a family tree. _This obviously involves Lord Vader in some way, but how?_ I click open the next file, following the stories and legends involving this family. The night turns to morning as I get lost in the sea of information, reading biography's on each and every person involved with them. I manage to rule out almost everyone, as either deceased or with the resistance and soon, only one unfamiliar name appears on the screen. Ben Solo.

"Assumed dead.." I murmur, dropping the datapad against the soft folds of my mattress. "Or lured to the dark side like dear old grandfather.." My words slur as another yawn escapes my lips. I lean back into my pillow, allowing my eyes to drift shut. The thoughts swirling around in my mind come to a halt as fatigue overtakes my body, lulling me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Jira!" A voice jolts me awake some time later. I blink my eyes open, adjusting to the sudden light in the room. I pull the blankets up, covering myself when I realize the owner of that voice. "You overslept."

"M-master Ren.." I stutter, glancing around the room and pausing on my upturned datapad. "I'm so sorry.. I must have slept through my alarm.." He follows my gaze, snatching up the device before I can reach it.

"Well well well..." He says, his lips curling into a sneer as he reads the page. "Why are we searching for information on Ben Solo?"

"Hux suggested I do some research on the resistance and I just happened upon his name." I lie. His quick reaction is more telling than anything in that data pad, but I continue lying, fearing his legendary temper. "Who is he?"

"You know exactly who he is... or was." He snarls. A proud chuckle escapes his lips as his blackening gaze meets mine. "Ben Solo is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben Solo is dead." He tosses the datapad down and exits my quarters without another word

 _Way to go, Jira._ I mentally scold myself. _Overslept AND managed to piss him off. You're on a roll._ I grumble a long list of expletives as I speedily get dressed for the day, leaving my hair down in its natural mess of waves and hurry out the door. _I'm late enough that he felt the need to break in so I can't take much longer._ I rush to the training room, only pausing for a moment to cautiously open the door, uncertain of what mood I'll find my master in.

"Master?" I call, stepping into the mostly dark room. The black walls seem to close in around me as a pain I've never felt before shoots through my mind. My knees weaken under the weight of the torment ripping into each dark corner of my brain. Kylo Ren stands motionless, watching my every jerk and movement, next to a massive hologram projecting from the holoprojector across the room. I know the creature projected instantly. Snoke. Rumors of his appearance and suggestions of his former identity have not gone unheard on the Finalizer. Within seconds, the pain is released and I fall against the cold metal floor, feeling beads of sweat drip from my forehead.

"Fear.. so much fear inside of her." The hologram speaks, his gravely voice raking through my eardrums. "Your connection is stronger than many i have encountered."

"She will be powerful, Supreme Leader." Ren's voice rings out. In my crumpled state, I almost forgot he was in the room. "Our connection will only make us stronger. With no previous training, her mind will bow to my orders and mine alone."

"Your mind is already made up, i see." He smirks, glaring down from his large throne. "She will be nothing more than a distraction to your ultimate goal, my young apprentice."

With a flick of his wrist, I'm lifted into the air, paralyzed in an agonizing hold above the ground. I feel a tear drip from my eye, unable to form any other sort of response to this new torture. Kylo Ren whirls his head around to face me, his face showing a small flash of concern. Snoke drops me, obviously receiving the reaction he'd expected and I once again hit the floor with a loud thud. "A distraction." He repeats, scowling down at my master.

The anger inside of me reaches its boiling point as I pull myself up to my feet. I know this feeling and for the secon time in the last week, I will not swallow it down. My vision blurs as I glare menacingly at the two men. "I'm not some pawn in your game, damnit!" I hiss, raising my hand and pushing all of my fury toward my finger tips. I fling my arm causing a nearby bench to fly across the room, leaving a massive dent in the wall.

A wide grin crosses Snoke's haunting lips at my outburst.

"Harness her power, Kylo Ren." His image begins to fade away. "We shall see if she proves herself more than the inconvenience she seems." The hologram cuts out, leaving the two of us in a deafening silence, only interrupted by my heavy breathing. My unblinking eyes remain fixed on the dented in wall. As the adrenaline wears off, the damage done by my falls becomes apparent. I cradle my right arm against my abdomen.

"Jira.." He steps closer to me, a sullen look overtaking his features.

"Don't." I remark softly, gulping back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Just forget it.. you couldn't have stopped him. Let's call it even."

"At least allow me to escort you to the medical wing?" He offers quietly. As our eyes meet, I feel my breath hitch in my throat. His eyes are equally as glazed over and wet with potential tears as mine, and I swear I see the start of a bruise forming across his cheek.

"Fine." I mumble, casting my gaze down to the floor.

His large hand rests against my lower back, pushing me gently forward. Between the discomfort in my forearm and the tenderness of his touch, my mind is pulled a thousand directions. I barely look up from the tiles below my feet as we walk, fighting the different feelings inside of me. Upon entering the medical area, he drops his hand, gesturing to the droids to tend to my arm. I'm lead into a brightly illuminated examination room where they waste no time beginning to set the break I've sustained. Kylo Ren trails behind, remaining in the doorway, a brooding expression etched across his face.

"What happened here?!" Hux roars, bursting into the room. I close my eyes briefly, releasing a deep sigh. How does he always know?!

"I fell." I shrug, not entirely fibbing.

Clearly disbelieving my excuse, he turns to Ren, stalking toward him.

"You. You did this." He grips the collar of Kylo Ren's cowl, shoving him harshly against the wall.

Ren glowers down at my brother. Hux's eyes widen and he frees his grasp. His hands reach for his own throat, gasping for air as an icy grin spreads across Kylo Ren's face.

"Knock it off!" I gripe at their childish antics. "I _fell_ , Armitage. It's fine."

"We'll discuss this later." His tight lipped response falls just above a whisper as he turns on his heel to leave, casting one final glare in Ren's direction.


	8. Chapter 8

_*A/N.. Holy reviews batman! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! To one particular reviewer, I feel the same about the force connection thing. I have a plan for theirs later on though, don't you worry!! ;) I was extremely intimidated by this chapter and enlisted my husbands help (he now thinks I'm nuts. Oops.) to get this one just right so it's taken a bit longer to write. Enjoy!!_ *

 **Kylo Ren's POV...**

"All set, Captain Hux." The medical droid nods to Jira, referencing her freshly set bone.

"Thank you." She responds, moving her arm around to test the level of pain. My stare remains fixed on her every motion until she seems to approve of their work.

She hops off the exam table, looking intently at me as the droid dutifully exits the room.

"You didn't have to stay, you know." She begins. "We're even, remember?"

"You lied to him. Why?" I question as soon as we are alone.

"What?" Her typically confident and strong voice waivers. "I didn't..um.. shouldn't we maybe discuss this somewhere more private?"

"Why didn't you tell him the truth? About the Supreme Leader and what I let him do?" I continue, clenching my jaw out of frustration with my own actions. She sighs and begins playing with a strand of her red-violet hair.

"It was none of his business." Jira shrugs, twirling the lock of hair through her fingertips. Her usually bright emerald eyes, now dull from the days events, refuse to meet mine as she speaks. "He would have made it a bigger deal than it was."

"He would have had me killed." I retort dryly, fully aware of Hux's thoughts about me.

"You both would have died in the process." She almost smirks for a moment, glancing to the door thoughtfully. "I should go speak to Ari."

"Ari?" I grin at the nickname, taking a mental note to remember it for another time. She glares up at me, pointing her index finger in my direction.

"Forget you heard that." She pokes at my chest. "He'll really try to kill you if anyone ever heard that name."

I raise my hands in surrender and she nods in acceptance of my response. She hurries out the door leaving me alone in the small examination room. After a beat, I follow behind her, turning the opposite direction as we exit and walk briskly to the command bridge.

Upon entering the bustling space, I notice the stares of my subordinates. _My helmet.. imbecile._ I mentally reprimand myself. With a threatening scowl, I look around at anyone brave enough to meet my gaze as I continue through the room. I come to a stop in front of one of the large windows, clasping my hands behind my back as I stare out.

Instantly my thoughts drift to the girl. Jira is beautiful, no doubt, but something else has left me completely enamored with her. Her strength and confidence yet willingness to accept the monsters surrounding her leaves me fascinated and irritated all at once. The spark that initially drew me to her presence at our first meeting still lingers in my mind and I sigh in frustration. There is no reason she should forgive my discressions, and yet she does. I grind my teeth together at the memory of her earlier pain. Snoke wanted me to stop him.. He knew I was far too attached to this creature so he tried to break me.. by harming her. And like the coward I truely am, I allowed it to happen.

 _Scum_. I think with a shake of my head.

"Commander." A mechanized voice brings me out of my thoughts. "We have received intel suggesting Lor San Tekka of Tuanul may have information on the location of Luke Skywalker."

"Prepare my ship."

 ** _Jira's POV..._**

I steal one brief glance back at Kylo Ren as I hurry out of the medical wing, desperately wishing I could get into that confusing head of his. I head straight for the hangar, smirking as I find Hux deep in conversation with Phasma. I've always thought he had a bit of a crush on her. My long strides carry me toward them and I catch the tail end of their exchange.

"..location of Luke Skywalker." Phasma finishes, nodding in acknowledgement of my presence.

"See that Kylo Ren is informed immediately." Armitage spits his name out, obviously not wanting to deal with him personally quite yet.

"Yes General." Phasma marches away to complete his orders.

Keeping his eyes trained forward, Hux places a gentle hand on my shoulder. His version of an apology.

"I know." Is all I can respond with as stormtroopers rush around us.

My eyes wander to where Phasma rushed off to, and a furrow my brows, realizing what I overheard. I look up at Hux with a questioning stare.

"Your master will be traveling to the desert planet Jakku. The whereabouts of the last Jedi may have been found."


	9. Chapter 9

_*A/N... Now that these characters are entering the TFA storyline, know that I am changing certain aspects. The galaxy is just a bit too big for Jira to run around and find a the proper lightsaber crystal so I've simplified it a bit. Also the background of one particular character will not be at all what is considered "canon". However, if you only know the films, this change won't even be noticeable! Enjoy!*_

"Come here." Kylo Ren's voice radiates through my mind and I spin around, surprised I didn't feel his presence in the busy hangar.

Armitage glaces over his shoulder, following my gaze to the man and sighs deeply.

"Play nice." I mumble, smirking as I walk away from my brother and toward Ren.

"Master?" I nod, looking at him intently. His lips quirk into a small smile as I approach, leaving a warm feeling bubbling in my stomach.

"While I am away, you will continue your training alone." He begins, peering down at me with his deep chocolate eyes. "In my quarters you'll find everything necessary to craft your own lightsaber."

"Yes ma- wait.. what?" I cut myself off mid sentence once I process where he expects me to go.

"Is that a problem, Jira?" He cocks an eyebrow, snatching his helmet out of the hands of a nearby stormtrooper. As he slips it over his head, I stare into the black and silver mask I've become accustomed to.

"No. Of course not. But don't I need a crystal? Surely you don't just have them laying around.."

"You'll find everything you need has already been acquired." He repeats. The voice modifier erases every hint of emotion from his tone. "Get to work." Without another word he enters his ship and the ramp ascends behind him.

 _Be safe.._ I think as engines flair to life and the multitude of fighters take off around me.

As the hangar empties of the different ships making their way to Jakku, I take a deep, nervous breath and decide its time to start my assigned task.

I make my way through the maze of halls, stopping in my tracks in front of the room I know to be his. _How am I supposed to.._ My thoughts trail off as I notice the palm scanner against the wall. I place my hand on it, jumping lightly as it flashes green and the door flys open.

I poke my head into the room, inspecting it for a moment before actually going inside. Despite having his permission, well.. orders really, I feel as though I'm intruding. I'm not certain what exactly I expected his suite to look like, but what's laid out in front me isn't it. _He hasn't been here long.. perhaps this is just how it already looked._ I surmise, staring around at the inviting decor. The plush carpeting masks my every step into the surprisingly bright room. I peak into each closed door, admiring his spacious living quarters.

The last door leads me into his bedroom. I immediately notice the bookshelf on the far wall and assume that's where I'll find what I've been sent for. My fingertips lightly graze the spines of each book as I read their titles. A worn, leather bound journal catches my eye and I remove it from the shelf.

I sit down on the edge of his large bed, staring down at the journal. I flip the cover open and notice a name on the upper right corner of the first page. _Ben_.. I feel a twinge of guilt, realizing this isn't something I should be looking at. _Put it away Jira.._ I think for half a second before diving into the secrets on each delicate pages.

The entries inside detail everything from childhood memories and life with his parents to training with Luke and being seduced by the dark side. I'm enthralled with every word his careful hand has etched into the pages. My emotions tear from one extreme to the next, from giggling at the pranks he and Han used to pull, to biting back tears as he recounts the moment Snoke's voice entered his mind. It doesn't take much time before I find an entry about building the blue lightsaber I once borrowed. I look up the bookshelf, spotting the sketchbook he describes as holding all his notes on the subject. I know in my heart I should put the journal down and do only as he asked but I can't stop reading.

I spend most of the afternoon pouring through each story in his old journal. The man I know as Kylo Ren slowly becomes apparent as the journal continues, pushing out any trace of the child "Ben" in his words. As I come to the last page and close the book gently, my guilt overwhelms me. I return to the book shelf, gently placing the journal back in its rightful place and grab the proper book.

I exit his bedroom, sketchbook in hand and set to work crafting my weapon. I work tirelessly, ignoring the thoughts of Kylo Ren and the stories I've just read as they attempt to distract me. Once I've built the hilt of the blade, after many hours of work, I wander back to his bedroom to find the last piece I need.

 _A Kyber crystal.._ I think, spotting the colorless stone on his desk. I pick up the crystal, staring at it as if it's going to chance the moment I touch it, and place it in my palm. _Meditate over the stone._ I repeat the words in his notes. _This seems ridiculous._

I sit down on his bed, carefully clutching it in my hands and empty my mind. I focus every ounce of my energy toward it. A rush of both light and dark energy pulses through my calm, meditative state and after what feels like seconds, the stone begins to hum. I open my eyes, noticing the clock against his wall and jump off the bed when I realize the time.

 _I meditated for an entire day.._ I think, blinking rapidly. I turn my attention to the now glowing stone. _I did it..._

I rush out of the room and delicately place the crystal inside the base of the weapon. I ignite the blade, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding and smile proudly. The dark violet lightsaber illuminates my skin as I twirl it around in excitement. _Kylo Ren will finally be proud of me._

I quickly clean up the mess I've made in his rooms, forgetting all about my earlier guilt and hurry out the door toward my own room. If it truly has been a whole day, the ships will be returning soon and I can't spend another day in these same clothes. After a quick shower, a change of clothes and a small meal in my stomach, I feel refreshed enough to take on whatever could come my way. I clip the lighsaber into place on the belt hanging loosely from my hips and make my way down to the hangar.

Kylo Ren's ship is the last to return from Jakku. I stand at attention, waiting to show my master what I've created, as the ramp slowly decends. Two stormtroopers exit first, leading a man in handcuffs. Ren is behind them, barking out orders on where to take his prisoner. The cuffed man holds his head high, hardly reacting to the scene around him. I can't help but stare at him. Something about the soft curl of his shaggy brown hair and the way he carries himself seems familiar to me. My eyes narrow, trying to place why he would look even remotely familiar as Kylo Ren's dark silhouette blocks my view.

"Come with me." He says, brushing passed me. I follow behind him into a small control room nearby. As the door closes, he removes his helmet and i see the excitement in his eyes. "Well?"

He gestures to my belt. I had almost forgotten about the weapon attached to my hip. I proudly unclip it and ignite the lightsaber.

"It's purple." Ren raises an eyebrow curiously.

"So?" I look back and forth between him and the illumination.

"How did you..?" He begins, taking it from my hands and inspecting it. "Only one known Jedi has ever conjured a purple hue from the crystal."

"You can't be the only one with an unforgettable weapon, Master." I grin playfully, really having no idea what I did to create such a color. He returns the grin, passing my lightsaber back to me. I turn it off and return it to the clip on my belt.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who is he?" I ask Ren, peering over at the door to the interrogation chamber holding the familiar looking prisoner. His helmet follows my eyes.

"A resistance pilot. He was with the village elder just before our arrival. He knows the location of the map."

"I recognize him from somewhere.." I shake my head, frustrated that I still can't place his face.

As the blaster doors open and an officer exits, indicating he couldn't get the information we need, Kylo Ren pounds his fist on the wall behind us. Even Hux is startled by the response.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to decide just how you know his face while you and I complete his interrogation." Ren grunts, annoyed that his men are too weak to get a small piece of intel from a pathetic rebel pilot.

"Kylo Ren," Hux begins. "Perhaps Captain Hux should speak with him alone. She can be annoyingly convincing sometimes."

"What?!" I stare incredulously at my brother, stunned that he would ever suggest such a thing.

"Go ahead, Jira." Ren gestures to the door, giving me permission to enter by myself. "How am I to say no to such a rave review from your own blood?"

The bastard is smirking under that helmet, I know he is. I scowl, tossing my hair over my shoulders and step closer to the blaster doors. "Assholes." I murmur. As the doors fly open, I toss an icy glare at the two men and step inside.

The interrrogation room is almost pitch black, the only light coming from the electronics lining the walls. I can barely make out the silhouette of the man chained into place as I step forward. A single beam of light illuminates his features and for a moment, I'm sure my eyes are going to bulge out of my skull. "You..." I whisper as flashes of his face drift through my memories.

His heavy eyelids blink open, and our eyes meet. A cheeky smile forms on his lips as he looks me up and down. "Here to break me out, sweetheart?" His pained voice croaks out. As his lips move, a healing cut on them cracks open and he winces.

I hold my ground as he cranes his neck to get a better view of me. "Poe, what the hell are you doing here?!" I hiss.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's been a while, kid."

"Shut up." I wave my hand dismissively. "You shouldnt.. Since when are you working with..." I groan, annoyed that I can't find the right words. "Fuck it. I don't even care. Where is this map that everyone is so eager to find?"

He laughs loudly, a sardonic smile spreading over his features. "Now J, you know I can't just tell you that."

"Don't call me that." I growl in anger. "You don't get to do that anymore." _I knew I shouldn't have come in here._ The room falls silent for a moment, his eyes locked on mine as I chew on my bottom lip. "Why couldn't you have just been dead like everyone told me? Now you show up here, working with _them_." I spit. "You know what, I actually don't care. Someone else can deal with this. Goodbye."

I storm out of the automatic doors, fuming as I push passed Armitage and Kylo Ren.

"Your turn." I shout over my shoulder, barely looking at their expressions as I carry on down the hall.

 **Kylo Ren POV...**

"Your turn."

If the irritation pulsing off of her wasn't enough, Jira's harsh tone left me intrigued by this pilot. She was in there for no more than 5 minutes. Not only has he outlasted my three best interrogators, but to cause the anger I felt radiating off of Jira... I find myself almost impressed.

I step into the silent room, remaining in the shadows as I inspect him. His eyes are closed, leaning his head back against the chair that has him locked into place. A large wound above his eye is dripping blood, as is his lip, but I sense no fear in him. He shifts against the metal slab, contorting his face at the slightest movement.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board." I chide, inching forward, out of the darkest corner of the room. "Comfortable?"

"Not really." He rolls his eyes, sitting forward as much as his bonds will allow. I raise a brow in utter confusion, feeling a wave of relief rush over him at the sound of a male voice. Apparently, Jira had an equal effect on him.

"I'm impressed," I begin, slowly stalking closer to him. "No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map."

"Might want to rethink your techniques."

I scowl under my helmet, and raise my hand up to probe his mind. "Where is it?" I demand, forcing the memories to the front of his mind.

"The resistance will not be intimidated by you.." He breathes out, fighting me.

"Where is it?!" I repeat harshly, torturing him and digging deeper into his subconscious until I find exactly the information i need.

 _A droid. How cliche_. I think, as an image of Jira's face enters his memories. I can't stop myself from looking further into the depths of his mind to see why she would be in it. The tendrils of my power curl around the memory, dragging it out of him as he yells out in agony, unable to fight me off any longer. I see a young girl behind the controls of a run down landspeeder. The boy with her is showing her what each button does, his free arm draped over her shoulders. The unmistakable waves of her hair curl wildly around her much younger face. My Jira.. The way she looks at him, at this scum rebel pilot makes me feel physically ill. I release my hold on him, tossing his head back against the seat and exit the room.

"It's in a droid." I say to Hux who stands just outside the door. "A BB unit."

"Well then, if its on Jakku we'll soon have it." He retorts snidely.

"I leave that to you." I vigorously move in the direction Jira went, intent on finding out exactly who this pilot is.

I stop just outside the wing I've been training her in, hearing the sound of a lightsaber crashing from within. The door opens, revealing the destruction her weapon has done in the last few minutes. She whirls around as i enter, purposefully turning her back on me. I remove my cowl and helmet, watching as she once again slashes her blade against a wall.

"You knew him." I state, curling my lips into a grimace.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You were in love with him." I continue, stepping closer to her and rolling my jaw at the images now fixed in my mind.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She yells, turning to me.

"You have a past with a prisoner!" I explode, clenching my fists at my sides. "As your superior, I deserve an explanation!"

"So that's how it is then?" She laughs wryly, hanging her head. Her eyes lift only slightly as she glares through her long lashes. "Ben Solo can have a past, but no one else?"

Something breaks inside of me, an anger that has been building for some time, and I shove her back harshly, pinning her against the wall. Her breathing hitches in her throat but the fire in her eyes never falters. A second of silence passes between us, so tense even the air in the room feels thick. The raw energy of the force pulses between our bodies and for a second, I have to remind myself how to properly breathe. Any remaining shred of sense in me dissipates in that moment and my lips crash down on hers, bruising them in a hungry kiss. Her arms quickly drape around my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair as she returns the kiss with force and fury combined into one powerful emotion. _Mine._ I think posessively as she tilts her head, deepening the kiss. Time seems to halt around us as our lips intertwine in a passionate affair.

The blissful moment is cut short by the deafening sound of an alarm ringing through the Finalizer.

I rest my forehead against hers as we break away, taking short, shakey breaths and slam my fist into the wall behind us. Jira laughs melodically, her labored breathing matching mine as we remain locked in each others arms with no intention of letting go.

 _*A/N.. My husband is really beginning to think I'm crazy. I think every time he comes into the living room, I'm rewatching a scene from TFA over and over again! Whoops. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!*_


	11. Chapter 11

**Jira's POV...**

I run down the hallway with no real destination in mind, only hoping to put distance between myself and that interrogation room. My legs are on autopilot as my thoughts delve back to my childhood..

 _The sunset reflects against the long stretch of water in front of us as I lean my head carefully on his shoulder. The 15 year old boy, 3 years older than me, glances down and smiles._

 _"We'll get away from here someday, ya know." Poe mumbles. "I'm going to fly us away from all of this."_

 _"You mean it?" I raise my head, smiling at the feeling of butterflies in my stomach._

 _"You and me, J."_

I grunt at the memory. _You and me, my ass._ I find myself inside the training room, feeling more anger bubbling to the surface with each memory returning to my mind. I look around, half expecting Kylo to be behind me and release a thankful sigh upon realizing I am alone. I pound my fist angrily against the metal island in the enterance of the room, over and over again. _Stupid._ Hit _. Smug._ Hit _. Bastard!_

I unclip my lightsaber, running across the room at full speed and smash the blade against a pillar. A new kind of energy washes over me as it crumbles to the ground and I instantly feel the need for more. I twirl around, grunting as I impale a nearby control panel. As sparks fly off the machine, I hear the blaster door burst open. I close my eyes and slice the wall. Kylo Ren is the last person I want to deal with right now.

"You knew him." Even with my back turned I can see the blackening eyes glaring at me as he speaks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I stubbornly retort.

"You were in love with him." He spits. The disdain in his voice could almost be mistaken for jealousy.

I whip around, infuriated that he would assume something so ridiculous. Whatever he saw in Poe's mind is only one side of the story.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I yell, fighting the very primal urge inside of me begging me to slap him.

"You have a past with a prisoner!" His voice booms. His menacing stare is enough to give me nightmares but I am far past the point of calming down. "As you superior, I deserve an explanation!"

"So that's how it is then?" My lips curl into a cynical grin. "Ben Solo can have a past, but no one else?"

As the words leave my lips, I wish I could take them back. _Too far, Jira._ I think as he stalks toward me. He shoves me against the wall, pinning my upper arms back with his gloved hands. The weight of his strong body presses against me and I feel a fire rip through my belly.

I look into his eyes and feel my breathing catch in my throat at the frenzy of emotion inside of them. Fury, lust and desire twist into a deadly cocktail behind his already dark stare. In an instant he covers my mouth with his in a greedy kiss. As our lips crush together, I fling my arms around his broad shoulders, not bothering to pretend I don't want this. The caress of his lips is softer than I could have imagined even in the rough nature of his kiss. His arms snake around my waist, holding me tighter against his solid form.

"Mine." His voice whispers inside of my mind, sending deep chills down my back. I tug at his hair in response. _Yours..._

It feels like only seconds before our moment crashes around us as an alarm blares through the ship. Our breathing is synchronized as we both pull away at the sound. Kylo Ren slams his fist against the wall behind me in frustration and I can't help but laugh.

"Sounds like an emergency.." I whisper, not fully trusting my voice as I catch my breath.

"I don't care." He shakes his head stubbornly, tightening his hold on my waist. Again I laugh, pushing lightly on his chest.

His lips brush gently against mine for a moment as the pounding footsteps of stormtrooper sounds through the halls outside. He releases me from his arms, growling under his breath.

"Sounds like an emergency." He repeats with a tight lipped scowl.

He fastens his helmet into place and starts for the Command Bridge. I follow, almost jogging to keep up with his long confident strides.

"General Hux," He begins. "Is it the resistance pilot?"

"Yes." Hux states, turning away and staring over the shoulder of an officer. "And he had help from one of our own. We're checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was."

"The one from the village." Kylo speaks quietly. My brow dips in confusion at the rush of guilt that I sense in him. "FN 2187."

"Sir," a nearby Lieutenant interrupts. "Ventral canons hot."

"Fire." Hux sneers.

I shift closer to Kylo, my knuckles just brushing against the hem his robes. He tilts his head and I feel his gaze on me. I vaguely overhear Armitage questioning Captain Phasma in the space behind us, but my full attention remains on my master.

"Send troops to the wreckage." Hux's statement seems to jolt Ren out of his thoughts and he stiffens.

"See that the droid is brought here. _Unharmed_." Kylo Ren begins for the door, nodding at me to follow. I do so without question.

"Supreme leader Snoke was explicit." Armitage narrows his eyes at the two of us, stepping just behind my shoulders as he speaks. "Capture the droid if we can but destroy it if we must."

"How capable are your soldiers, General?" Ren taunts. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I won't have you questioning my methods."

"They're obviously skilled at committing high treason." He continues, illiciting a subtle nudge to the ribs from me. He ignores the gesture. "Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army."

Hux crosses in front of us, stopping just in front of Kylo Ren. I flinch, knowing just how hard that comment will hit my brother.

"My men are _exceptionally_ trained." He seethes. "Programmed from birth."

Ren leans closer, tilting his visor down intimidatingly.

"Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid.. _unharmed_."

"Careful Ren," Hux mimics his stance. "That your personal interests do not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke."

"I want that map." Kylo steps closer, his disguised voice just above a whisper. "For your sake, I suggest you get it."

Hux swallows whatever comment he was about to make as Ren pushes passed him. I glare for a moment at my brother, tired of their childish arguing and continue out the door.

"You will not undermine me in his presence again." Kylo Ren whirls around to face me. I'm taken back by his sudden action and bump directly into his chest.

"I didn't say a word, Master." I begin, his mood swings leaving me questioning if this was the same man I kissed just minutes ago. Before I can continue, he cuts me off, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

I remain standing, dumbfounded, in the middle of the dim hallway as he stomps away.


	12. Chapter 12

*** _A/N... I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this chapter to the amazing SenSen-Chan A Shrinking Violet Girl for motivating me to keep this story going!! Your reviews on every chapter make me so happy. Thank you!!_**

 ** _I'm giving the boys their POV time for this chapter. Writing kylo still intimidates me so i hope I'm doing him justice! Enjoy!_**

 **Kylo Ren POV**

I turn into a nearby control room, watching as the two officers working inside jump up and run out. Usually commanding that kind of quick response without saying a word would have me beaming ear to ear. But not today.

 _I could have killed him on the spot. FN 2187 should not have returned to this ship.._ I fume.

"Captain Hux." I overhear a faint voice from outside the room.

"What." Jira's clipped tone responds. She hasn't moved from the spot I left her.

"General Hux requests to speak with you."

She sighs and I vaguely make out the sound of her light footsteps returning to the bridge. My head drops to my chest.

 _Perhaps she is a distraction._ My mind twists back and forth between the unfamiliar feelings inside of me and the training I've committed to. The girl has so many weaknesses and makes no attempt to hide them. Instead she uses her weakness, her emotions, her heart as a weapon and somehow is stronger because of it. She is neither light or dark. How is it possible to remain so frustratingly neutral? I clench my jaw in irritation, attempting to silence my screaming thoughts.

"Sir," Lieutenant Mitaka begins, standing at attention behind me. "We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku."

I turn to face him, internally scoffing. This all could have been avoided had I killed that traitor scum when I spotted him in that village. Mitaka continues.

"It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter."

"The droid..." I dip my brows in disbelief. "Stole a freighter?"

"Not exactly, Sir. It had help." The lieutenant winces, sweat beading up on his forehead. "We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape--"

I ignite my saber, cutting his words off. Rage flows through me and I unleash it on the console against the wall. The metallic wall is scarred with scorching slashes across it. Red sparks fly through the room and I turn my attention on the shaking man still in the room.

"Anything else?" I threaten, narrowing my eyes under my helmet.

"The two were accompanied by a girl." He flinches.

I reach my arm out, force choking the man as he cowers in fear. My fury erupts, clenching his throat tighter and tighter as I raise his feet from their secure position on the floor.

"What girl?" Retracting my arm and pulling him across the room, I growl. He claws at his throat as his skin pales beneath my hold.

"Rather hard to answer when you're being choked, don't you think?" Jiras voice interrupts the sound of his gagging. Her arms cross over her chest as she purses her lips together. _That mouth will get her into trouble one day_. With a disheartened grunt, I throw him effortlessly out of the way. He crawls to his feet, gasping for breath as he desperately thanks her. She ignores him, focusing the intensity of her stare at me.

"I suppose that would be considered 'undermining you' again." She mumbles, unable to control the sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Sorry, master." The words slam into me like a brick wall. She's hurt. I've hurt her. And for some reason, I take no pride in that.

My body reacts before my mind can catch up and I grab her wrist, yanking her into a hug. She stiffens in my arms, a moment of fear rippling through her at my touch.

"Jira.." I utter, unsure just how to apologize to her. "I'm not good at-"

"I know." She interrupts, closing her eyes and resting her head against my chest. I want nothing more than to feel the warmth of her skin against mine, as I stroke her back gently. "Me too."

She pulls away from me after a moment, hearing someone clear their throat behind us. Her face flushes red as she tucks her hair behind her ears and avoids the accusing gaze of her elder brother. I smirk at the disgusted look crossing his face. His lips twitch in dismay.

"Supreme Leader wishes to speak with us."

 **Hux POV...**

"Bring me Captain Hux." I snap at the nearest officer. He stares back and forth between the screen in front of him and me, debating if he should leave his post. "Now."

 _Imbecile._ I think, clasping my hands behind my back as I pace across the room.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now, Armitage."

"General." I correct, nostrils flaring in irritation with her defiance. She smirks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? The title is what you choose to correct?"

"Jira." I begin, sternly. "I'm not certain where this attitude came from, but it will end _now_."

"What can I do for you, General?" Her falsely sweet tone only pisses me off more. I leer down at her, the little brat. She seems to shrink a bit under my gaze, but not enough for my satisfaction.

"Your actions of late have been anything but acceptable." I circle around her, looking her up and down. Between her lack of uniform and the lightsaber attached to her hip, I barely recognize her to be my sister. "I believe it is time your little experiment with Kylo Ren comes to an end, or you'll give up your position as Captain."

"Are you-" She begins, disbelief in her shaky voice. Before she can continue, i reach up and drag my thumb beneath her bottom lip, holding it up to show her the smeared lipstick on it. Her hands fly to her mouth in an attempt to fix the smudge, as she drops her reddening face in shame.

"I can't allow one of my captains, let alone my _sister_ , to traipse around with Kylo Ren under the guise of training." I whisper harshly as she confirms my suspicions. _Disgusting_.

"It's not what you think, Ari.." She pleads, matching my whisper and glancing around to ensure no one is blatantly listening.

"General," My title is shouted from across the room. "I believe you need to see this."

I stride passed her and glance over the datapad Lieutenant Mitaka holds. "Inform Commander Ren." I spit, punching codes into my own datapad to send the new information to the Supreme Leader.

I incline my head to the exit, dismissing Jira from my sight.

"If you insist upon me making a choice, brother," She begins, projecting her voice through the bridge. "Consider it made." She reaches her hand out, pulling the device out of my hands and into her own with the force. My stomach knots up. She's chosen him and this power over her own flesh and blood. Her eyes scan the page, gathering the information before placing it on a nearby desk and marching out. Her dramatic exit silences the room, all eyes falling on me for a reaction.

"Back to work!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_*A/N...Ever think you have a chapter totally planned out and then midway through delete it and start over? No? Just me? Ok, cool! =P*_**

"Supreme Leader wishes to speak with us."

"Us?" I repeat, any trace of color draining from my face. I stare up at Kylo Ren in terror, the memories of Snoke pulsing through my head. Ren simply nods in response, his hand finding my lower back. With a push as if to motivate my feet to walk, I begin down the hall. The look on Ari's face simultaneously breaks my heart and makes me feel stronger. He doesn't even try to hide his contempt for Kylo Ren, glowering behind us as we enter the makeshift throne room.

The inhumanly large hologram appears in front of the three of us. I shift behind Kylo slightly as he and Armitage step forward. The two even fight to be the alpha male in front of their supreme leader. The sight calms me a bit and I almost giggle under my breath. I stifle it with a quiet cough, earning an inconspicuous slap against my hip from my master.

"Remember your place." His voice radiates in my mind, and I straighten instantly.

"The droid will soon be delivered to the resistance," Snoke's deep, controlled voice echos through the room. "Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise."

"Supreme Leader," Hux, like the good little soldier he is, confidently begins. "I take full responsibility for th-"

"General!" He intervenes, rising to his feet. I flinch, keeping my eyes downcast. "Our strategy must now change."

"The weapon is ready. I believe the time has come to use it." Armitage has this response locked and loaded before Snoke can eve blink. I see so much of our father in him as he speaks. "We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to support them, the Resistance will be vulnerable. We will stop them before they reach Skywalker."

Supreme Leader Snoke seems to consider this for a moment before waving his hand in acceptance.

"Go. Oversee preparations."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." With a cocksure smirk, Hux marches off. I want nothing more than to slap that arrogant look off of his face. This is the first I've heard mention of any weapon capable of such destruction. Is my brother really so drunk with power that he's created one?

Snoke sits, a new intimacy in his gravely voice. "There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?"

"Yes." Kylo replies, bowing his head respectfully. I follow his lead.

"There is something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millenium Falcon. In the hands of your father...Han Solo."

My head jerks up, unable to hide my surprise as well as Kylo Ren has. The stories in his journal flash across my mind. I remember the disdain he seemed to feel for his father and his abandonment. Ren's visor tilts up to meet the eyes of the grayscaled creature.

"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced." The vocoder masks whatever emotion flares up inside of him, but i sense that even without his mask the response would have sounded robotic. He has been preparing for this for many years.

"We shall see.." Snoke ponders, leaning back as the hologram flickers out.

I reach out, brushing my hand against his in the now dark room. He pulls away from my touch instinctively but softens just as quickly, taking my hand in his.

"I'll be by your side no matter what." I encourage, sensing the conflict in his mind. The shadows in the room seem to engulf him, blending with his black robes and helmet.

"Go get some rest. The dark circles under your eyes betray you." The sudden subject change throws me off my guard but I nod in acceptance, too tired to argue.

My room seems larger than usual as I drag myself inside and flop back against the bed, rubbing my eyes with my palms. What has gotten into me recently? The hold Kylo Ren has on my heartstrings is so strong that I was.. and I still am willing to give up everything. My brother, my job, hell at this point I'm existing on this ship solely as his apprentice. An afterthought in the mind of the Supreme Leader. Pathetic. I crawl under the warmth of my quilt, not bothering to slip out of my clothes and bury my face in a pillow. _Stop being so submissive_. _Prove you are worth his time.._ I think, closing my eyes tightly and giving in to the inviting pull of sleep washing over me.

 _A shiver runs up my spine as I stand in the middle of a snow covered forest. Not this again. I look around, instantly recognizing my surroundings. I see Kylo Ren's ship above me and jump to catch the pilots attention. The still acsending door to the ship shows me a glimpse of Ren with the brunette girl. Armitage stares down at me from the cockpit. As our eyes meet, he turns away quickly and the ship rises higher into the air. The planet around me shakes as explosions boom in all directions._

 _I run at full speed, screaming at the top of my lungs for the ship to come back for me but it's too late. I come to a halt just before a massive crack in the earth and fall to my knees, sobbing as I watch the ship drift from view. A dark laugher sounds in my mind._

 _"Nothing more than a distraction." Snokes voice rings out._

I bolt up from the mattress, whipping my head around the room as I come back into reality. My heart beats wildly against my chest and I feel hot tears slipping down my cheeks. _No._ I think, clenching my teeth tightly.I allow myself a few moments to compose myself before crawling out of bed. The clock against my wall tells me it's the middle of the night but I could care less. _I'm no ones distraction._

A newfound sense of purpose bursts inside of me and I run through the Finalizer until I reach the training room. I stand in the middle of the room, reaching my arm out and letting the force take over as begin practicing pulling objects into my hand. My first attempt, a bottle of water, falls just shy of my hand and I grumble. _Again.._ The memory of Kylo pushing me during combat training replays in my mind. I close my eyes, willing myself to try again, but just as before it hits the ground before reaching me.

"You're thinking too hard." Kylo Ren's low voice travels through my eardrums. Whirling around to the doorway, I see him. His shoulder leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in a casual manner. His usual controlled, intimidating appearance is replaced with a relaxed, almost sleepy demeanor. I run my fingers through my hair, becoming vaguely aware of how ridiculous i must look and smile softly.

"This is an interesting way to rest." He chides.

"I couldn't sleep." I shrug lightly, only kind of fibbbing.

"And that's why you, in your pajama's and with tear stained cheeks, have decided to come train alone?" His long legs carry him closer to me, and he trails his thumb across my cheek, gently. I look into his quizzical gaze, and bite at my bottom lip.

"Do you agree with Snoke?" I blurt out, knitting my brows together. "I don't want to be some kind of burden."

The question seems to surprise him and he frowns. His unreadable expression unnerves me, contrasting with the warmth of his bare hand against my cheek.

"Yes." He states, matter-of-factly, pushing a hair away from my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes." He states matter-of-factly, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I stiffen at the response, prepared to jerk away from his touch as he continues. "But I'm quite fond of this distraction."

"Stop it." I scold, fighting the part of me wants to forget everything and melt into his arms. "That's not fair. I don't know if I want to kiss you or throw you off a bridge right now."

A sly smile creeps over his features. "Can I choose?"

"I'm trying to be serious."

"Yes, and it's very cute."

 _Jackass._ I think as I make to punch his shoulder. He catches my fist, laughing softly at my quick response and entwines our fingers together.

"I get it. Serious." He assures me, brushing a soft kiss against my knuckles. "What sparked all of this anyway?"

My eyes drift down to our interlocked hands. "I had a nightmare."

"About Snoke." His words come out as more of a statement than a question.

"Kind of. And about you. And my brother. And.." I trail off, a flash of the girl in my mind. "and other things. But all of it got me thinking and I can't do this," I gesture back and forth between us. "Whatever this is, unless I know I'm not a burden or some kind of distraction. I don't want to be.. I'm not going to be a little lap dog, content to just follow orders forever and be a punching bag for Snoke. I spent half my life hiding from the outside world to not embarrass my family and I won't go back. So if my presence truly is, in your mind or Snoke or whoever's, a weakness, we should end this before it starts."

This time it's Kylo Ren's turn to be dumbfounded. I shrink a little beneath his unblinking stare. I chew on the inside of my cheek as his grasp on my hand loosens, assuming the absolute worst. After a moment, he sighs softly.

"Jira, I've been trained to view emotions as weakness." He begins. The usual emotionless mask he wears seems to melt away with every word, and I swear I see a different side of this broken man coming forward. He drops his hold on my hand completely, raking his fingers through the mess of dark waves on his head. "Even as a child, my uncle drilled into my mind that the Jedi do not have personal attachments to others. But, whatever _this_ is," He mimics my hand gestures, "I have no intention of ending it."

His arms coil around my waist, pulling me against him tightly. I give in more easily than I'd like to admit and fall into him, burying my face into his chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat lulls me into a calm state as he holds me. Kylo Ren presses a kiss to the top of my head. "I have no intention of losing you." He mumbles.

Comfortable silence engulfs us for a few brief minutes before I speak, a realization washing over me. "Wait.. You chastised me for being awake, but why were you?"

"Someone woke me up with her late night training session." He smirks down at me.

"You could sense that?"

Kylo nods. "A little more training and you'll start to sense other force wielders too."

I squirm my way out of his grasp, a gleam of excitement in my eyes. "Well.. then lets train."

For the next few hours, into the first light of morning, he teaches me everything he knows about using the force. I hang on his every word.

I step back, focusing intensely on his directions and try once again to pull the bottle to my hand. As my fingers clasp around the cool metallic surface, I look up at Kylo Ren for a reaction. The pride glimmering in his eyes sends butterflies zipping through my stomach at full speed.

"That's the first time I've done that when I wasn't angry." I breathe.

"I told yo-"

"Commander," A stormtrooper interrupts what I can only hope would have been praise. "The General wants to speak with you and Captain Hux on the command bridge at 0800."

Kylo Ren waves him off dismissively. I bite back a smirk as the trooper nods respectfully and exits the room. I quickly gather my things to return to my room. 0800 hours is only 30 minutes away and I don't want to see the look on Ari's face if he knows Ren has seen me in this state. I almost chuckle at the thought of his reaction. As we separate without another word, heading to our own quarters, I can't help but worry about what lies ahead.

I hurriedly clean myself up once I'm inside my bedroom, splashing water on my face and twisting my hair into its usual braided style. I slip into a pair of tight-fitting black pants and a black raglan top, the back of which bares the First Order's emblem in bright red. A silver embellished belt hangs loosely from my hips with my lightsaber clipped against it. Once I'm remotely satisfied with my appearance, I begin making my way to the bridge.

I hear Armitage's voice the moment I near the door and memories of our last encounter flood back. Taking a deep breath, I step inside and glance around, shocked to not see him. Kylo Ren stands, hands clasped behind him, in front of a holopad projecting an image of my brother. _He left for the base already?_ I think, surprised and disappointed all at once.

"We've traced the Millennium Falcon, and the droid to Takodana." Hux continues speaking, with little to no acknowledgment of my enterance into the room. I take my place next to Kylo Ren, listening closely as I stare at the hologram. "Phasma and her troopers will be in route to the planet as soon as the weapon is deployed."

"As will we, General." Ren nods diplomatically.

"I would like Captain Hux," He inclines his head to me with a soft smirk on his lips. "to prepare her team of TIE fighters for an air strike as well."

My eyes widen at the request. "Ar- um.. General, I thought my rank was stripped from me." My voice cracks as I speak.

"Are you declining my request, _Captain_?" His emphasis falls heavily on the title.

"No, sir." I smile enthusiastically. "We'll be ready."


	15. Chapter 15

***A/N... There's a pretty solid chance I won't be able to post again until Monday! This chapter will hopefully make up for it! Hope you're all enjoying so far!!***

The hangar floor clicks beneath my knee high leather boots as I pace back and forth in front of my troops. 16 TIE pilots stand at attention, waiting for my command. _I've missed this._ I think, stopping abruptly as Armitage's voice booms through the loudspeakers from the Starkiller Base.

"Today is the end of the Republic! The end of the regime that acquiesces to disorder!" The power in his echoing voice sends chills down my spine. "At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic _lies_ to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this... as the last day of the Republic."

I face the large windows in the hangar, as a massive beam of red streaks across the sky. _There's no turning back now._ My thoughts grow dark, fearful of the consequences this weapon will bring, but I keep my head held high. I spot Kylo Ren above in a control room, watching the fire burst through the atmosphere. As if sensing my stare, he glances down and nods. My cue to begin preparing the ships for Takadona.

"In order to retrieve the droid," I begin, turning to my troops. "You will assist in 'evacuating' the smugglers den Maz Kanata has created. No structures left standing. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Captain." They answer in unison. With a wave of my hand, i dismiss them to their ships and make my way to my own.

Slipping into the cockpit of my fighter, I take a deep, calming breath and grasp my headset. The shrill beep of the earpiece turning on makes me wince as i readjust the mic in front of my mouth. My hands find the controls, suddenly feeling at home as the soft metal grazes my fingertips, and the engine roars to life. I glance to my right as Ren steps onto the ramp of his own Tie Silencer.

" _Be safe_." His voice, mimicking mine before he left for Jakku, enters my mind. _Always._

My team follows close behind me, careful not to break their position until it is absolutely necessary as we enter the Takadona atmosphere. A burst of speed propels my ship lower in the sky; the castle coming into view. Phasma's troops are just making their decent below with Kylo Ren on their tail.

"Fire at will." My voice sounds small in the enclosed space as I speak into the headset to the other pilots. I adjust my sitting position, grasping the controls tighter and letting my thumb hover over the small red button on the steering column. As soon as my shield is completely activated, I send the first shots flying through the air, destroying a the statue of Maz Kanata with the blast. Below me, a mass of stormtroopers rush the now burning city, taking out any survivors in a search for the droid. The black of Kylo Ren's robes amongst the sea of white armor leaves me swelling with anticipation. If he's left the ship, they found something. His course changes, stalking toward the wooded area just outside the castle grounds.

I continue assisting the ground troops from the air, shooting down any remaining structures that could be hiding enemies of the First Order. The ruins of the city crumble beneath us as a blast shakes my ship.

"Fuck." I mumble, glancing down at the screen to assess the damage. My eyes flick in all directions, hunting for the source of the shot. The mix of anxiety and adrenaline cocktailing in my bloodstream leaves my hands shaking as I spot them on the horizon. X-Wings.

"We have company." I inform my team, zooming around in position to attack. I fire everything I have at the approaching resistance pilots, aiming over them for the main ship carrying their general. They will not get this stupid map.

"Commander Ren orders all troops to pull back immediately." A female officer's voice hits my eardrums. "I repeat, pull back immediately."

I growl, irritated at his lack of faith in my men and ignore the order. My eyes flash to my left as an X-wing bolts by, destroying three of my TIE fighters with little to no fight back. _That's one hell of a pilot..._

"Poe." I twist my face into a scowl, glaring at the cocky bastard from my fighter. I push forward on the controls, speeding through the air toward him, focusing my aim on his ship. The Silencer lifting off from the ground below me shakes my blaster out of position and i curse under my breath. I regroup, seeing red at the loss of my men and push forward toward the Resistance ships.

'"Jira, I said pull back NOW." Kylo Ren yells through the headset. "That is an order!"

Another blast hits my ship, as alarms begin sounding inside. I groan in frustration.

"Pull back." I state to my team, turning my ship toward the fleeing First Order. "Ren has what he needs."

The feeling of defeat hits me hard as we escape the danger of Takadona. Poe fucking Dameron. The man who taught me everything I know about flying. The first person, and last person, to ever break my heart. I had the shot. I could have taken him down but Kylo Ren distracted me. Now who's the distraction? A wry chuckle escapes my throat at the irony.

As we arrive on the Starkiller Base, gently landing the damaged ship in its new home, the white blanket of snow on the ground leaves me with a sense of deja vu. If the anger pulsing in my veins wasn't controlling my thoughts, I would have dwelled on the new surroundings long enough to realize why it looked familliar.

I jump from the raised cockpit, tossing my headset to the side as I stare around the hangar. It's triple the size of the Finalizer. A rush of cold air from the winter conditions outside leaves my bare arms shivering.

"What the _hell_ did you expect to accomplish?!" Kylo Ren yells, storming across the concrete toward me. He flings a stormtrooper, who happened to cross his path, out of the way with the force and narrows his eyes menacingly. I swallow, noticing the worry behind his dialiated pupils. "I gave you an order!"

"I saw an opportunity to take out your escaped prisoner, master." I match his sour expression, attempting to peer over his shoulder at the unconscious girl being carried out of his ship. The room around us empties quickly; no one wanting to witness Kylo Ren's legendary temper. "You took a hostage?"

"Don't change the subject." He scolds, leering down at me. "The girl has seen the map."

"We could have held them back longer." I begin, unable to accept the defeat. "You could have gotten the map itself, not just someone who's witnessed it. You should have given us more time."

His fist crunches against the solid metal of my TIE fighter, veins in his throat popping with rage. "When your commander gives a direct order, I expect you to follow it immediately." The icy tone of his voice terrifies me. "Am. I. Clear?" He punctuates each word, dipping his face closer to mine.

"Yes, sir." My voice comes out just above a whisper as a lump forms in the back of my throat.

"Good." His blackened eyes close momentarily, regaining his composure as he steps away from me as though nothing happened. "Find General Hux. Inform him of your disobedience. I'll leave him to deal with this matter as i have a prisoner to interrogate."

I nod, gulping back the bitchy remark that threatens to escape my lips. _Bastard._ I think as he stalks away.

The corridors of the base are extremely similar to the one's I've grown accustomed to on the Finalizer. I follow the twisting paths until I reach the General's office.

"Jira." Hux says with a gruff tone as I enter the dimly lit room. "Your mission was a success. Excellent work."

My downcast eyes shoot up. "General, I-"

"No need to be so formal, little sister. It's only you and I here." He interrupts, furrowing his brow.

"Armitage," I correct myself quickly. "I don't believe Kylo would agree with you, however."

"Hm." His eyes stare down at the reports across his desk. "Explain to me who this pilot is. The one you were willing to disobey orders for."

 _Shit._ I clench my jaw tightly.

"He's a childhood acquaintance." I shrug off the question nonchalantly. "Someone I thought had died years ago."

"So you decided to risk the lives of your troops to finish him? Even for your reckless self, that seems unreasonable."

I avoid his eyes, taking a seat in the chair in front of me. With a sign, I allow my shoulders to slump forward.

"Do you remember when I was about 13? You had just come home from military school and caught me sneaking out?"

He slowly nods at the memory.

"Poe was a friend. I used to sneak around to see him. I was completely infatuated with him." I laugh in embarrassment. "He found out who father was, who I was, and his parents, pilots with the Alliance to Restore the Republic, coerced him into using me for information. I had a stupid crush and he used it against me."

My fists clench into tight balls at my sides, fingernails digging into my skin. "Because I was too stupid and reckless, we had to leave Arkanis and fathers Academy fell to the New Republic."

Armitage's blue eyes search mine, encouraging me to continue.

"He was the prisoner Kylo Ren brought back from Jakku. And he was the pilot I was so desperate to try and kill on Takadona today."


	16. Chapter 16

"He was the prisoner Kylo Ren brought back from Jakku. And he was the pilot I was so desperate to try and kill on Takadona today."

Armitage shakes his head and laughs. Not a smirk, not a chuckle, actually laughs in my direction. "You were seeking revenge on an ex boyfriend in one of my TIE fighters?"

"Shut up." I groan. _Typical._

The buzz of someone requesting enterance into Ari's office interrupts my explanation and I sigh thankfully, grateful for the subject change.

"What?" Armitage states, opening the door with the press of a button.

"Sir, The Supreme Leader has called for your immediate presence." The First Order officer inclines his head respectfully. "Commander Ren is with him now."

Ari stands quickly, grabbing for my hand as the officer exits in front of us. With a small nod, he pulls me to my feet. "The next time you wish to take some kind of lovers revenge, keep my army out of it." His stern voice is sounding more like father every day.

"Wait." I hold onto his arm for a moment. "What happened to your ultimatum? Why was I leading the pilots again?"

His lip twitches into a scowl. "Speak to Kylo Ren about that." He silently exits the office, in route to the private glass elevator leading to Snoke's throne room.

 _The girl.._ I think, watching my brother disappear into the bustling hallway. I take off, walking as quickly as I can without attracting attention to find the small cooridor hosting Ren's prisoner. The twists and turns of the base are like a labyrinth; Each hall identical to the next.

A jolt of energy pulses through me, as I turn yet another corner and come to a halt in front of a guarded door. The feeling inside of me reminds me vividly of the day I met Kylo Ren. I tilt my head curiously and push through the door, ignoring the stormtrooper's clipped hello.

Much like the interrogation rooms on the Finalizer, everything is dark as I enter. The electricity in my fingertips spreads as I draw near her unconscious form. _Perhaps she can use it too.._ I shrug after a moment of contemplation. My eyes trace her outline, narrowing at the sudden sense of deja vu I feel. Her head is tilted down, facing away from me; her dull brunette hair pulled tightly into three buns running down the back of her head. The beige tunic she wears, covered in smudges of dirt, stands out to me immediately as familiar.

 _The nightmare..._ I stop in my tracks. _She's real._

"FN-1659," I state loudly, jerking her awake. "Commander Ren requests that you continue your watch of this prisoner from inside the interrogation room. He won't risk another escape." My glare meets her terrified eyes for a brief second as I stalk out the door, leaving her alone with the armed guard.

Once in the hall, I close my eyes, mentally searching for Kylo Ren's presence in the base. Our connection has allowed him to find me countless times, so why shouldn't it work for me? I feel the pull of his energy from an upper level and rush back through the maze of corridors, desperate to warn him about my dreams. The energy weakens with every wrong turn I make. As the rooms begin looking familiar and I realize I've lead myself to the hanger playing host to my TIE fighter. _Everywhere on this damn base looks the same!_ I groan internally, digging my nails into the reddening flesh of my palms.

I eventually, after another 20 minutes of searching, find myself outside the large command bridge and hear Ari shout orders to his staff from the doorway.

"Report." His voice rings out. The underlying fear in his tone piques my interest. I peer into the room, spotting him pacing across the floor, hands clasped behind his back.

"Weapon fully charged in 15 minutes, General."

"Excellent." He responds quickly, nodding in acknowledgment of my presence. "I certainly hope you're here to tell me Kylo Ren has found the scavenger."

"I'm sorry?" I stammer, knitting my brows together. "I was just looking for him. What about her?"

"It seems that she, very much like you, is just learning to use whatever this force nonsense is." Hux begins, earning a glare from me. "She's escaped."

My eyes widen, the realization that my nightmares could be coming true knocks the air from my lungs and I gasp softly. "Lock down all hangars." Kylo Ren appears behind me in a fury. "She's going to try and steal a ship."

"Don't go after her." I plead, grabbing Kylo's arm before he can leave as quickly as he entered. "Something doesn't feel right about all of this."

His masked face tilts down, examining the hand gripping the black sleeve of his cloak. "You're absolutely right." His voice trails off thoughtfully. "Han Solo..."

"Han Sol- what?" I shake my head, following hot on his heels. His long strides are double that of my own and I'm practically jogging to keep up with him. "Kylo Ren, what is going on?"

He ignores the question, simply shushing me in response. Four stormtroopers trail behind us as his path veers off toward an oscillator structure. I narrow my eyes, assuming he's sensed the presence of someone. The black walls inside surround us, leaving us in near darkness upon entering.

"Find them." Ren growls to the soldiers, motioning to check the upper levels. "Jira, stay put."

The structure is silent except for the stomping of his heavy boots across the metal of a slender bridge in the center.

"All clear, sir." One trooper shouts from above.

Kylo Ren stares into the filter below the bridge and after a moment, his full attention is on me.

"Ben!" A masculine voice echoes around us. My eyes remain locked on the black and silver mask facing me, waiting for his reaction to the name. _Han Solo..._

 _"Do not move. Promise me"_ Kylo enters my mind. I wince at the still unfamiliar sensation but nod in response. _I promise_..

"Han Solo." The mechanical voice radiates through his helmet as he turns to the man walking toward him. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

A beam of sunlight shines through the oscillator as the uppermost hatch is opened. I grip my lightsaber tightly as the scavenger steps into view. The sunlight falls on Kylo and Han Solo like a spotlight.

"Take off that mask." Solo implores. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Ren is taunting him. I smirk.

"The face of my son."

"Your son is gone." He begins, sliding his helmet off and tossing it to me. I catch it, surprised by its weight. "He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him."

Han stares at Kylo's face for a moment, taking in every scar, mark and line on his skin. From the stories in his old journal, this is probably the first time he's seen his son as an adult. "That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but its not true!" The emotion in his eyes is visible even from my distance. "My son is alive."

"No. The supreme leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power!" His voice grows stern as he takes a far too confident step towards Kylo Ren. "When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know its true."

Ren's head drops from its usual strong, held high position. "It's too late." He grumbles. A panic builds inside of me at this reaction.

"No its not. Leave here with me. Come home." His father begs. "We miss you."

"I'm being torn apart.." Kylo Ren's voice cracks with emotion after a beat. "I want to be free of this pain."

"Kylo Ren.." My voice sounds harsh as I step closer to the edge of the bridge where they stand. My mind races, anxiety spreading through me like wildfire as he ignores the plea.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He continues, unholstering his lightsaber and offering it to the man. "Will you help me?"

"Yes! Anything."

My eyes are rimmed with tears, heartbroken at the idea of him leaving. "Don't do this.." I beg in an almost inaudible whisper. My feet seem frozen to their spot against the metal ground. "Please."

With a glance over his shoulder to me, the structure falls to complete darkness; The weapon has sucked the last bit of sunlight out of the sky. The room is only illuminated again by the red pulsing of Kylo Ren's lightsaber as it impales his fathers stomach. Han Solo's eyes widen, a mixture of mental and physical pain drowning him as he falls into the depths of the thermal oscillator.

"Thank you." Ren mumbles, watching as the man disappears into the darkness. A scream from the scavenger above, jerks him out of his thoughts and he meets her eyes. The man alongside her drags her out of the hatch.

I run forward, my feet suddenly thawing from their previous terror-stricken freeze, tossing the helmet aside as my gaze falls upon a Wookie with his weapon trained on Kylo. The shot bursts into my abdomen just as I shove Ren out of the way. I crumble to the ground of the bridge, clutching my side but my eyes never leave the face of my master.

"I told you not to move!" He shouts. His hands grip the sides of my face as he drops to his knees in front of me. "Get to the medical wing now. I need to finish this." A firm but loving kiss attacks my lips for a brief moment before he jumps to his feet and stalks out the hatch the girl escaped from.

"Let her go!" I beg, forcing myself up and gripping the rail tightly as an explosion rips though the oscillator.

The blur of onyx fabric disappears out the hatch before I can fully react to the explosions around me. I force myself to follow him, gripping my weapon tightly in my right hand as my left holds a firm pressure to the bloody wound on my side. As I step into the snow, a shiver of cold rushing over me, everything seems to go silent. The explosions from the base rock the earth beneath my feet and fires spark with every blast from the X-Wings swarming above, but the only sound I can make out is the blood pulsing in my eardrums. My injury slows my hurried pace as I follow the white footsteps throughout the wooded area.

Multiple sliced down trees catch my eye as the all too familliar sense of deja vu hits me again. _This is the dream..._ I limp through the clearing, and spot them. The scavenger strikes her blue lightsaber down on his red one, grunting as they crash together. They grasp each others wrists, his keeping her blade in place above their heads, and hers pushing his lightsaber into the snow. It melts away in the freezing temperature leaving him unarmed. The girl slashes his shoulder and knocks him back onto the ground.

 _No_.. I think, remembering this portion vividly. I press all my weight into a still standing tree, holding on as the ground begins shaking violently around us. The crack finds its way to my feet, pulling the roots of the tree into the abyss. I fall into the snow, scurrying back as quickly as my injured body will allow.

"Jira!" Kylo Ren yells, wrapping his arms around my waist and throwing me away from the gaping pit. His body collides with mine, pressing into me as ships speed off over head. The heat of a nearby fire, and sound of the massive weapon beginning to implode are the last things I'm aware of as my vision blurs into darkness, my body succumbing to its injury.

 ***a/n.. Please don't hate me for the end of this chapter. =P***


	17. Chapter 17

_***A/N.. ok that was a really mean way to end the last chapter, I know. BUT! At least I didn't make you wait a whole year or two for the follow up like the films do ;) so here's some POV changing fluff to make up for it! Enjoy!!***_

 **Hux POV...**

Setting foot on the private aircraft of Kylo Ren is almost as infuriating as having to command my military alongside him. As the Starkiller Base begins imploding around us, my hand is forced, however.

"Sir, we've spotted Commander Ren below." The voice of a young woman piloting the Silencer jolts me from my thoughts.

"Bring him up." I growl, staring out the large panel of windows as we decend into the flames that have begun engulfing the planet. The ramp lowers and my eyes fall on the limp body of a girl in Kylo Ren's arms. _Jira._ My heart thumps wildly in my chest.

"Go!" Ren yells the moment he and my sister are safely on board. The Silencer ascends into the air, blasting into light speed away from the growing strength of each explosion.

"What happened here?!" My voice shakes with anger as he lays her unconscious form on the ground of the ship. I shove him away from Jira, examining the bloody laceration on her side. I can feel my face heating with a mixture of rage and panic.

"The fucking wookie." Kylo Ren grumbles, holding his now free hand against his own cauterized wound. Without a fight or any further explanation, he walks away. In any other circumstance, even I would find that reaction out of character but my full attention is on my little sister.

I scoop her into my arms as the ship lands in the hangar of the Supremacy. Her shallow breathing slows even further as I pass her off to a waiting medic the moment the ramp is on the ground. I follow behind them in an all out sprint across the Star Deadnaught only to be shut out of the operating room she's immediately brought into.

"Shes coding." The medic calls upon entering.

My fists clench as I watch the droids and medics swarm around my baby sister, her blood smearing on their white uniforms. _Hold on J._ I think, biting back the flood of tears threatening to unleash. _You are_ _all I have left._

My jaw tightens at the sight of Kylo Ren entering the medical wing.

"How is she?" He asks, peering into the small window of the operating room. My eyes darken, following his gaze to the mess of red hair flowing off of the examination table.

"She's strong." I grimace, assuring myself more than answering him.

 **Kylo Ren POV...**

 _Jira_ _smiles up at an 18 year old Armitage as the pair wander along the sandy shoreline, waves crashing along the beach at their feet. "Thanks for getting me out of there Ari." Her voice sounds small. "Father barely lets me leave the house anymore."_

 _"Father isn't too fond of the company you've kept lately." He smirks down at his younger sister. "I have to agree with him. Thirteen is far too young to have a boyfriend, you know."_

 _"He's teaching me how to fly!" She jumps in excitement. "The_ _boy you saw yesterday as you returned home, he says I'm going to be an excellent pilot!"_

 _His arm drapes over her shoulders, tugging her into his side. "I've missed you little sister."_

 _"I've missed you too, Ari." She mumbles, leaning against him. "Do you have to leave again?"_

 _He sighs, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her burgundy hair. "Yes, J. But I'm never really gone, you know that right?"_

 _She nods softly, playing with the small silver necklace that rests against her collar bone. "I love you, brother."_

 _"Love you too, kid."_

I step away from Jira's unconscious body, dropping my hand as I release my probe of her mind. Every day her dreams grow more vivid, yet her outer appearance remains the same since the injury. I sigh, pacing over to the window of the large recovery suite. _9 Days.._ I groan, clenching my jaw as I stare out. My hands clasp behind my back and I allow my eyes to drift closed for a moment.

The sense of another presence in the room jolts me back to reality however. I turn, prepared to admonish however had the audacity to enter her room without first knocking and find myself staring into the eyes of the scavenger girl. Behind me, the walls of Jira's hospital room shift from view and into black as if leaving me to only focus on this connection. _This again?_ My head tilts curiously as I step toward the girl.

"Interesting.." I mutter. "Why is the force connecting us? You and I?"

"Murderous snake!!" She screams. I almost flinch at her outburst, but maintain the calm smirk upon my lips. I can't help but sneak a quick glance back to Jira's unconscious form, concerned that the sudden volume would wake her. Only darkness meets my vision however and I roll my jaw. "You're too late. You lost! I found Skywalker."

"Did he tell you what happened? The night I destroyed the temple." I stalk closer to her. "Did he tell you why?"

"I know everything I need to know about you." She scoffs, cutting my words off.

My eyes narrow as I examine the unwavering hatered in her expression. "Oh you do. You have that look in your eyes from the forest... when you called me a monster."

"You are a monster!"

"Yes, I am." I scowl, keeping my voice just above a whisper.

"Kylo Ren?" A small voice in the back of my mind rings out. "Who are you talking to?"

 ** _Jira POV..._**

My eyes blink rapidly as they adjust to the bright lights illuminating the hospital room. I attempt to sit up, groaning as a pain shoots through my side; I grip the bandages tightly and fall back against the pillows.

"You are a monster!" The aggravated voice of a girl rips through the otherwise silent room. I glance around to find the source but only see the black form of Kylo Ren facing away from me in the opposite corner of the room.

"Yes. I am." His harsh whisper in response assures me that I wasn't just hearing things.

"Kylo Ren?" I raise an eyebrow, trying to adjust my place in the bed. "Who are you talking to?"

His dark hair whips around, widened eyes meeting mine.

"Jira?" He blinks, astonished. "You're awake...Are you alright?"

I nod lightly, moving the least amount possible. I peer behind him as he moves closer to my side, but no one is there. His gloved hand rests against my cheek and I lean into it. I scrunch my nose, pulling away just as quickly. "Your glove is all wet." I mumble, wiping my skin with the blanket resting over my torso. He furrows his brows, staring at the glove as though he'd grown a second hand.

Shaking off the strange reaction, I glance around the hospital room. "What happened?" I stare up at different machines connected to me, wracking my brain for some memory of getting here.

"You were shot." He begins. "And in true Jira fashion, chose to run off and try to save the day instead of getting help...You should have just listened to me, Jira." His exasperated voice breathes out after a brief moment of silence. "I had everything under control. If you had just stayed put I would ha-"

"You would have what?" I interrupt, narrowing my eyes as memories begin flooding back. "Gotten shot and still tried to fight that girl? Gotten yourself killed all because she had your grandfathers lightsaber and has seen some stupid map?"

"You are incrediblely frustrating, you know that?" He mumbles, dragging a hand through his tosseled hair. I noticed a small flinch at the mention of the scavenger and raise an eyebrow.

"Then we have that in common." I retort, staring up at the ceiling. "How long have I been here for, anyway?"

"Nine days."

"Hmm." I hum in response, clenching my jaw at the pain as I stand from the bed and step in front of the washroom mirror. "And when can I leave?"

"Does it really matter?" Kylo Ren smirks, fighting with himself to stop from staring at my now exposed lower half. "You'll just do the opposite of what I say."

"True." I lift the hideous light blue gown enough to see my bandaged waist and scowl. "That's going to leave a scar."

"Then we have that in common." He mimics my earlier remark, pointing to his cheek. I smirk at him, rolling my eyes playfully. "I am sorry this happened, Jira." He moves closer to me and trails his fingertips gently over the bandages. "I feel responsible."

"Dont. Like you said, I didn't follow orders."

"Are you afraid of me now?" He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, tilting his head down to meet my eyes. "After what you witnessed?"

I shake my head, splaying my hand across his chest. "I was more afraid you were leaving me and going back to your family." A wry chuckle leaves my lips. "Pretty selfish, huh?"

A ghost of a smirk flickers on his face for a moment, disappearing as quickly as it began.

"I promise I'm not afraid of you, Kylo." I assure him, brushing my finger tips across his scarred cheek. "Light is easy to love. I like that you trust me with your dark."

"Love?" His brows raise and I clasp a hand over my mouth.

"No! That's not what I meant.. I didn-"

"Ah, Captain Hux, excellent to see you up and around!" A medic whirls into the room, purposefully ignoring the compromising position Ren and I are in. "Commander." She bows her head gently. "I need to check your wound, Captain."

"We'll finish this later." Kylo nods, excusing himself from the room. The heat on my skin tells me I'm blushing 100 shades of red from a mix of everything that's happened in th last few seconds. Once I'm alone with the nurse, I retreat to the bed, burying my face in the soft pillow and groan.

I hear the nurse stifle a laugh at my actions and twist my neck to focus a glare in her direction. "You will not tell a soul what you just saw." I try to manipulate her mind with the force, giving up after one try and settling for the solid threat on my words.

"No ma'am!" She raises her hands in surrender. "Your secret is safe with me."


	18. Chapter 18

"Your secret's safe with me." The nurse repeats as she rebandages the stitches along my abdomen. I wince at the dulling pain as pressure is applied.

"Thank you." I mumble, biting my bottom lip. "How much did you hear anyway?"

The look in her eyes tells me more than any answer could have. She heard it all. _Fuck._ "We need to keep you for one more night for observation but you seem to be healing well. I anticipate a your release will be soon."

She places a hand on my shoulder and smiles down at me in a motherly fashion before stepping out the door. _I can't believe I said love.. do I even actually love him? Ugh._ I think as silence engulfs the room, leaving me alone with only my thoughts. My eyes narrow, focusing upon the ceiling. _And who_ _the hell was he talking to?_ I punch the mattress next to me, unsure what I'm more annoyed by. _I know that voice!_

I jump up from the bed, groaning at the discomfort in my side and quickly throw on a pair of black leggings and a tunic I find hanging in the nearby closet. I run into the hall, the cold tiles sending a chill over my bare feet as I sneak away from the hospital wing. The Supremacy is laid out very similarly to the Finalizer and I find my way to the command bridge in no time at all.

"Hux!" I call across the large bridge. His eyes brighten at the sight of me and he hurries to my side, embracing me in a hug. The out of character motion stuns me for a moment and I stiffen in his arms. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I mumble into his shoulder.

"If you _ever_ terrify me like that again..." He pulls away, returning to his usual stern, militant demeanor. "When did you wake up? I should have been contacted immediately!"

"Within the hour." I laugh softly at how quickly the scowl finds its way back to his lips. "Where is Kylo Ren?"

He rolls his eyes, turning sharply away from me. "I throw myself at you and all I get is 'where is Kylo Ren?' Where did father go wrong with you?" The real irritation doesn't go unnoticed beyond his mocking tone. "I assume you'll find him in his quarters." He gestures for a stormtrooper. "Show Captain Hux to the Commander's room."

I twirl the small silver pendant hanging from my neck in my fingertips, smirking up at him. "Thank you, General." I follow the white armor clad trooper, peering back over my shoulder for a moment to look at my brother. Our eyes meet briefly and a smile creeps over my lips. _I missed you too, brother._ I think before returning my gaze to the Stormtrooper in front of me.

The walk to Kylo Ren's quarters is much longer than I expected and the exhaustion of being back on my feet so soon slams into me heavily. A bead of sweat drips from my face as we stop in front of a door. The soldier bows at my dismissal and moves to return to the bridge. I raise my fist, pounding as hard as my strength will allow against the metal door.

"Who were you talking to?" I bark as the door flys open. His face twists in a mixture of shock and confusion. "In my hospital room earlier.. Who were you talking to?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He knits his brows together, waving me into his rooms. "I know you weren't released in this state."

I shake my head, brushing passed his shoulder as I step inside. "Don't change the subject."

The apartment is much darker than his residence on the Finalizer. Black walls, only a few red accents here and there and tiled floors. I take a second to examine my surroundings as he closes the door behind me.

"I heard her voice, Kylo."

"Who's voice?" He takes a seat in a deep burgundy armchair. His expression gives nothing away but I know what I heard. "You were unconscious for 9 days, Jira. The medications they pumped you full of could ha-"

"No." I violently shake my head. "Don't do that."

"I think you should go back to the medical wing."

"Stop messing with my head damnit!" My voice explodes through the room. "I know what I heard. Your glove looked like you had been in the rain or something. What the fuck happened in there, Kylo?"

He sighs deeply, resting his chin against his fist. "If you know what you heard then why are you asking me."

My arms cross over my chest as I flop into the nearest seat. "And you think I'm frustrating." I grumble. As I stare around the room, i notice his mask in the corner. The front is smashed in and covered in scratches. My brows furrow in confusion for a moment before I turn my attention back to him, mentally pleading for an explanation.

His roll up to the ceiling, a scoff leaving his throat. "You _are_ frustrating." He mirrors my expression. "Apparently this 'force bond' thing isn't as limited to master and apprentice or blood relations as I once thought." He begins, studying my reaction closely. "The scavenger girl and I seem to be very strongly connected. To the point that we can contact one another on a physical plane, instead of just mentally."

My lips twitch into a scowl as jealousy pulses through my veins. "Oh?" I question, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible. While genuinely curious, I find myself not wanting him to continue.

A sly grin creeps over his face. His fierce eyes dance across my skin as he rises from his seat and stalks toward me. "A little jealous?" He purrs, placing his hands on either side of my chair.

I shrug in response, a mixture of embarrassment and excitement bubbling in my stomach as he leans closer to me. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you _love_ me." He murmurs, brushing his lips against my jaw. My breath catches in my throat as he lightly kisses my bottom lip.

"Kylo.." I moan involuntarily at the contact, allowing my fingers to trail up his biceps and rest at the base of his neck.

"Say it." He growls, dark eyes finding mine. The glimmering emotion behind them leaves my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"I love you." I lean forward, allowing my lips to graze over his earlibe as I whisper. Before I can react, scoops me into his arms and lifts me from the seat. I laugh softly, squirming in his effortless hold as he carries me toward his bedroom. A gentle blush creeps over my cheeks.

"Since you clearly wouldn't stay out if I brought you back to the med bay," he begins with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He lays me against the soft blankets across his bed, and I stare up at him. "You are staying right here until I say otherwise." Despite his playful tone, I'm not blind to the serious gaze upon me.

I over exaggerate an eye roll in response. "Yes sir!" I mock salute before patting the space on his mattress beside me. "At least stay with me. I mean, you do kind of owe me for saving your life." A grin spreads over my face as I giggle.

The speed in which his strong features contort into a scowl stuns me. "Jira, I'm so sorry." Kylo takes a cautious step back and I practically jump from the bed to stop him. My fingers grasp his hand just before he is out of reach. He pauses briefly, shaking his head. "You're right. You took that shot for me.." His voice, typically strong and powerful, cracks with emotion. "I'm sorry."

I yank his hand with as much strength as my injury will allow, pulling his entire body closer. Crawling up onto my knees, I slip both arms over his broad shoulders and press our lips together in brief but loving kiss.

"It was a joke, Kylo.." I whisper as we pull away, reaching up to cup his face in my hands. I trace my thumb over the scruff against his cheek. "Please. I would do it over again if I could. Just like I know you'd do it for me, right?"

His glassy eyes shoot up, meeting mine. "In a heartbeat." He assures. Ren allows his trembling hands to rest against my waist. "Over and over again." His grasp tightens against the fabric of my tunic as I tug him backwards, sending us both falling against the bed. Our lips meet again, moving against eachother with a newfound passion. I moan into the kiss as his teeth graze my bottom lip, earning a smirk.

His right hand drops from my waist, fingering the hem of my shirt for a moment before slipping beneath and trailing up the exposed. Kylos gentle caress's are electric against my warm skin. I revel in the feeling, entwining my fingers through his hair.

Kylo brings his left hand slide up my my abdomen, coming to rest just below my breast and I flinch. As he brushes against my still fresh injury, I yelp softly, pulling away from him and gripping the spot. He freezes completely in place, his hand hovering just above where I had been a moment ago. His wide eyes move up to mine. "Are you ok? I told you you should have remained in the med bay! I'm taking you ba-" Ren babbles. I let out a soft giggle and silence him with a quick peck.

"It's fine. I forgot too. And it didn't hurt that bad, just startled me." I assure him before snuggling up in his comforter and once again patting the spot beside me. "Come on. You were right before. I need rest. Just lay with me."

He inches closer, wrapping an arm over my shoulders. I curl up against the warmth of his solid figure, resting my head against his chest and sigh contently. His touch remains gentle, as though he's afraid he'll break me, as he traces circles with his fingertips along my bare shoulders. I barely feel his soft lips press against my forehead as I drift closer to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

***A/N... I've searched high and low for certain scenes online so i could get the dialogue exactly right but I'm having issues with a few. SO if it isn't just like TLJ I apologize! Shorter chapter today***

My mind is fuzzy, reminants of a dream disappearing into my subconscious by the realization that I'm awake. Slowly and reluctantly, my eyes blink open. The stark black of the bedroom startles me momentarily before i can remember where i am. A soft rhythmic breathing sounds from behind me, tickling my neck. I smile, faintly blushing at the memory of last night as I roll over to look at the man next to me. His hair is splayed across his face just enough to obscure my view of the scar along his cheek. My eyes trail down, over his strong arms and chest to the duvet resting at his waist. A happy sigh escapes my lips and I scoot closer to him, snuggling into his sleeping form.

"Good morning.." Kylo Ren whispers groggily, hugging his arms around me.

"Hey." I reach up, pushing the hair away from his eyes. A small speck of yellow in his otherwise dark brown eyes catches my attention as I examine his features carefully. A flicker of some unidentifiable emotion ripples across his face, breaking me from my trance. "Something wrong?"

He shakes his head, placing a soft kiss to my forehead as he rolls out of the bed. "Its late. I have work to do today." He steps into the fresher, slipping his shirt over his head and tossing it back onto the bed. I smirk, taking a long look at his exposed chest and abdomen. He glances over his shoulder, grinning. "See something you like?"

"Tease." I giggle. The cool air rushing through his bedroom leaves goosebumps along my skin as the warmth of his body disappears from my side. I sit up, wrapping the blankets around my bare arms. Something in the air seems to change as he returns to the room. His shoulders tense momentarily and i hear the faint voice of the scavenger.

"I'd rather not do this now.."

"Yeah, me either." He grumbles, keeping his back to me. I raise an eyebrow at the ghost of a voice in the room.

"Why did you hate your father?" Her voice sounds breathless and distant. Kylo turns around, looking past my spot on his bed. I follow his gaze but see no one. "Do you have something, a cowl or something, you can put on?" She continues.

He remains silent. I watch him closely, crawling to the edge of the bed to avoid I'm obstructing his view of whatever he sees. I feel like I'm interrupting a private moment.

"Why did you hate your father? She repeats, gaining courage with each word. "Give me an honest answer." He takes a step forward, tilting his head curiously at her. "You had a father who loved you, who gave a damn about you!"

"I didn't hate him." His monotone response surprises me.

"Then why?"

"Why what?" He taunts. I roll my eyes, tugging the blanket tighter around myself as i stand up. "Say it."

"Why did you..." Rey begins, the heartbreak in her voice becoming obvious. "Why did you kill him? I don't understand."

"No?" Even from my place behind him, I can sense the arrogant smirk on his lips. "Your parents threw you away like trash.."

"They didn't!"

"They did. And you can't stop needing them." He stalks closer to where i assume she sits, glowering down at her. "It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere and with Han Solo and Skywalker." Kylo stops, glancing over his shoulder as I move behind him. Our eyes meet but I don't believe he truely sees me. "Did he tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes." She chokes out.

He shakes his head, fists clenching at his sides. "No. He had sensed my power, as he senses yours, and he feared it." The muscles in his back tense up as he speaks.

"Liar!"

"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to." His voice deepens, almost sounding concerned. I can vaguely make out the buzzing of a lightsaber in the background. "It's the only way to become who you were meant to be."

My eyes drop to the floor, shifting uncomfortably at the intimate conversation in front of me. I place a hand softly on Kylo's shoulder as the air changes again. He blinks rapidly, spinning to face me after a moment.

"So this happens often?" I question, chewing on my bottom lip. "You and her?"

"She couldn't see you.." He mumbles, knitting his brows together. "But you could see her?"

"No. I could hear you plain as day but her voice was distant, like she was in another room or something. I couldn't see anything."

"Hm." He hums thoughtfully, clearly still perplexed by the bond. "I need her to trust me."

My head jerks up. "Why?"

"I can use he.." He cuts himself off before revealing too much. His eyes glimmer with excitement as a plan begins forming in his mind. He takes my hands in his, squeezing gently. "I need you to trust me, Jira."

I simply nod in response, sensing a resolve in him that I have never felt before. My fingers trace the outline of the scar on his shoulder as I rest my head against his broad chest. "Just remember, I'm not very good at sharing."


	20. Chapter 20

A bored sigh escapes my lungs as I lean back against the smooth texture of the ships walls. The day has dragged on for what feels like an eternity since I left the warm confines of Kylo Ren's room.

"Captain Hux," the modified voice of a stormtrooper lulls me out of my day dream. "Your presence is requested in the Throneroom."

I dip my brows in confusion. "Snoke?"

"Yes ma'am."

My feet seem weighted to the ground as I trudge along the halls to the private elevator; Even the elevator itself seems to drag out its ascent. As the doors hiss open, revealing the extravagant marble floors and blood red drapery of the throne room, my hands behind to shake at my sides.

The pale creature at the end of the runway glares down at me, surrounded by red clad Praetorian guards. I'm not sure which of them terrifies me more. The guards, while not outwardly intimidating, have a legendary history to their names.

"Ah.." Snoke gestures me closer with a curl of his boney finger. "Just the girl I've been waiting for."

"Supreme Leader." The crack in my voice betrays me and any chance I had to appear unafraid.

With a wave of his hand, I'm forced down to my knees. Seering pain rips through me as I hit the floor. "You will kneel before me. Has your master taught you nothing?!" He snarls, holding me in place.

"My apologies, Supreme Leader." I mumble through gritted teeth. This seems to appease him and I drop against the cold floor, gasping at the weight that has lifted from my upper half. I crawl to my knees quickly to avoid any further torture.

"Excellent." His voice echoes through the room. He leans back in his seat nonchalantly. "Your training under Kylo Ren will end today."

"I.. What?" I stammer, feeling my mouth go dry. _He knows.._ "Have I done something wrong?"

"You, Little Hux, have no place in this story." Snoke growls. "The dark side rises with Kylo Ren and his equal in the light rises to meet him. The scavenger. Not you. You are nothing more than a distraction."

My mind races, a cocktail of fear and disgust mixing in my veins. Clenching my jaw, I silently meet his eyes and scowl.

"Your master will only achieve greatness without the dead weight of weakness holding him back." He continues, a taunting smirk creeping over his wrinkled features. "And you do want what's best for the man you _love_ , don't you?"

I flinch as the word love slips off his tongue. "Yes.." I mumble after a moment of thought. "Of course."

"Then you will leave." Snoke grips my throat with the force, dragging my body like a rag doll closer to him. The gravel in his voice pierces my eardrums as I find myself only a foot away. "You will end this immediately and return to your brothers military... for his sake, of course."

I nod violently as his grasp tightens.

"Good girl." He grins, releasing his hold on my throat. I gasp as air fills my lungs once more. Breathing heavily, I find my way to my feet and practically run to the door. "I would hate to have to order Kylo Ren to kill you."

The final words hit me just as the elevator doors slip closed. I rest my hands against my throbbing knees, and simply breathe for a minute before pressing the button to decend. Tears blur my vision as I rush out to the hall, glancing around for the nearest empty room. I spot the door to a weapons storage room and hurry inside.

I collapse to the floor, far too dramatically for my own liking, as sobs rifle through me. Bringing my knees to my chest, i curl up in a little ball allowing the tears to flow freely. _He wouldn't actually kill me... would he?_ I think, shaking my head at the image forming in my mind. _He killed his own father. You're nobody. Of course he would._ After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself, I take a deep breath to regain my composure. I wipe the reminence of tears from my face, straighten my shoulders and open the door to leave.

A black figure blocks my path, however. His long fingers lace with mine, and I swallow hard, forcing back any evidence of sadness.

"Why are you in a storage closet?" Kylo Ren's calm, collected tone as he tilts his head down to my level leaves me completely devastated.

"I was... um.." My eyes dart around the room, hunting for a believable excuse. "I was just exploring."

"Exploring?" He repeats with a scoff. The rage deep within his eyes pushes forward. "So close to Snoke's wing of the ship?"

"And?" I groan, jerking my hand away from his. _Snoke is right.. he can't achieve anything by dragging me behind him. I have to do this.._ My still shaking knees threaten to give way at the thought.

" _And_.. why would you even be in this area unless you were with him!?"

"I was telling him i don't want you as my master any longer.." I choke out the words, keeping my vision focused on the floor.

He takes a step back, tilting my chin up with his index finger so I'm looking at him. "And that's honestly how you feel?" The betrayal in his eyes shatters my heart into a thousand pieces.

"You and Rey can bring balance to the force." My voice is almost inaudible. "Not me. The Supreme Leader made me see the truth. I have no place in this story." Repeating Snoke's words as though they are my own makes me want to vomit. I bite hard against my bottom lip, disgusted with myself.

"No." Kylo Ren closes his eyes for a second before turning and slamming his fist into the glass window in the open door beside us. The glass shatters, sending shards flying and breaking the skin of his knuckles. I shrink away from him, wrapping my arms around myself. "I told you to trust _me_. Not him!"

"I do trust you, I ju-"

"Then don't do this!" His breath caresses my skin as he steps closer, nuzzling his face against my neck. "Please.."

I push back on his shoulders, shaking my head. "No. It's for the best." I use the distance between us to sneak passed him, accidentally brushing my shoulder against his. "I'm sorry, Kylo.."

 **Hux POV...**

"Honestly Jira," I begin, staring down at the dark circles lining my baby sister's eyes as she perches on the edge of my couch. "I hate the man, but you are both clearly miserable. What prompted this 'break up' anyway?" She simply shakes her head, a single tear falling down her cheek. I brush it away with my thumb, and pull her against my chest. Her arms weakly drop around me, not quite returning the hug, but not denying it. "You need to get up, kid. This wallowing in heartbreak thing is going to kill you."

"Its only been a day, Ari." Her voice sounds hoarse. "I'll be fine."

"Go clean up, J." I pat her arm gently, unsure how to care for the broken shell of a girl. "You're going to work today."

She sighs softly, peeling herself off the couch and trudges into the washroom. As the door closes, my face drops to my hands. _I told her this could only end poorly._ I think with a grunt. _He's a weapon. A killer. You can use a spear as a walking stick but it will not change its nature._

"Jira," I call. "I expect you on the bridge at 0900 hours. I have work to attend to prior."

"Ok." Her weak response is muffled by the door and i hear the shower turn on.

I make my way out the door of my suite, toward the bridge. The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber slashing through metal hits my eardrums as I get to the end of the hallway. My eyes narrow, following the sound to a nearby control room. Sparks fly into the air surrounding the black cloaked figure inside.

"Does destroying my ship help?" He tenses at my presence in the doorway.

"This isn't your ship." His clipped tone would be intimidating if he still hid behind his mask, however I can see the pain written all over his face. "Nor it is any of your business."

"It involves my sister. It is my business." I retort, sneering at Kylo Ren. "She told me about the girl."

"I told her I have it under control!" He explodes, pointing his lightsaber at my throat. The heat radiating off the weapon sears my skin. "Snoke got to her." He deactivates the saber, dropping his arm to his side in defeat.

"I don't want you anywhere near my sister _but_ if that is the case, take care of it." I growl. "And soon."

 **Jira POV..**

I reluctantly go through the motions of my day, avoiding contact with anyone around me. Images from the previous night's dream are pulsing through my mind and I blink rapidly in an attempt to get rid of them.

 _"Complete your training, my young apprentice." Snokes's ominous voice ripples through the room, sending a shiver down my spine. I stare ahead, meeting the dark eyes of Kylo Ren. A reflection of his lightsaber dances through his pupils as the blade is sliced across my neck._

 _"You are nobody." His tone dripping with scorn._

I wince at the memory, rubbing my palms against my exhausted eyes. _It was just a dream.._ I remind myself, turning back to the datapad screen in front of me. A ghost of that spark I once adored flares in my fingertips and I drop my head to my chest. Kylo Ren's ever confident presence in the hangar is the last thing I need right now.

"Captain Hux," Phasma's voice echoes from her helmet. "A pod has latched on to one of your TIE fighters."

I nod in response, straightening my shoulders and signaling to allow the fighters entry onto the large cement runway. The pod comes to a hault just inside and I wince as Kylo Ren shoves his way closer to it. Silently I watch as he stares into the intruders small pod. _The girl._ I glare, realizing instantly who it is. _He brought her here.._ My hand lingers over the lightsaber hanging from my belt as she is cuffed and lead out of the hangar, Kylo Ren gripping her upper arm tightly.

"Why are you glaring at her like that?" Phasma implores from her place behind me.

"I'm hoping she'll spontaneously combust.. Both of them actually."

 ***A/N... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.***


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N.. I just want everyone to know that I bawled my face off writing the last chapter. I couldn't in good conscious leave it at that for longer than a few hours so here is another chapter!***

 **Kylo Ren POV...**

The pod carrying Rey arrives just as Snoke predicted it would. I spot Jira across the hangar and want nothing more than to run to her and beg her to end this ridiculous game.

 _"You told her to do this?!" I croak, the betrayal of both Jira and my master tearing into me._

 _"You have too much of your father in you, young Solo." Snoke sneers down at me from his place on the throne. "Do not forget the weakness that destroyed your grandfather, Kylo Ren. I protected you from his same fate."_

I momentarily close my eyes, replaying Snokes words in my head as a she shoots me a somber look. I jerk my eyes away from hers, following the pod as it stops along the runway. The hopefulness in Rey's face as I peer through the glass is sickening. I almost pity the girl.

"Cuff her." The confidence of my voice sounds vacant and foreign in my ears. I fasten my hand around her upper arm, propelling us both toward the door.

"Sir, we believe there to be other intruders on board." Phasma mentions as we brush by her.

"Find them and let General Hux take care of it." I bellow, loud enough for the troops surrounding her to hear.

"Yes sir."

"Why are you glaring at her?" I vaguely make out the voice of Captain Phasma murmuring to Jira as just before exiting the hangar bay.

"I'm hoping she'll spontaneously combust.." Jira retorts, malice in her tone. "Both of them actually." The two women exchange a soft laugh before returning to their posts, hustling to find the Rebels.

I tighten my hold on Rey, tossing a bitter glare over my shoulder. _I told you to trust me._ I think as I lead the girl to Snokes elevator.

Dropping her arm as we step into the black walled elevator, I clasp my hands behind my back. My mind drifts to Jira's smart remark and I almost laugh.

"You don't have to do this, Ben." The girl turns to me, her wobbly voice reverberates through the small enclosed space. "When we touched hands I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear! You will not bow before Snoke! I saw it.."

"I saw something too." I whisper, ignoring her use of my given name. "Because of what I saw, I know that you will be the one to turn. You'll stand with me." I step closer to her, noticing the tears flooding her eyes. "Rey, I saw who your parents are."

She backs away, forehead creased in disbelief as the doors hiss open behind her.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice!" Snoke praises as I drag her toward him.

 **Jira POV...**

 _"I told you to trust me."_ My expression hardens at the sound of his voice in my mind. _And yet here she is._ I scoff, watching as the two disappear into the upper levels of the ship. With a quick shake of my head, i turn my attention to the alarms sounding throughout the ship, signaling the discovery of intruders. Phasma and her squad of officers and stormtroopers rush the different sectors, leaving me to lock down the hangar bay. I do as I'm ordered, focusing on the work and fighting back the sudden urge I inside of me to follow Kylo Ren.

I groan internally, and mentally reach out to him, using the connection I've spend the last 48 hours trying to end. When no response comes, a panic builds up inside of me. _Something isn't right.._ I rub my eyes with my palms, assuring myself that I'm over thinking things continue locking down all of the hangars. I come to a halt just before the private hangar hosting Snokes escape pod and raise an eyebrow, a plan forming in my mind. The bay door opens swiftly, revealing an enterance to his chambers I've never seen before. With a quick glance around, double checking that I'm alone, I slink through and into the throne room.

The scent of burnt flesh and death hits my nostrils instantly upon entering and I cringe in disgust. My eyes dart around the room, resting on the massacred bodies of each Praetorian guard before spotting Kylo Ren in the middle of the room. His hand is extended for the girl to take and I feel a very familiar sense of jealousy wash over me. I creep closer, remaining low to the ground, in an attempt to hear his words. Hiding behind the seemingly empty throne, I peer around at their confrontation. Rey reaches out, attempting to pull the lightsaber between them to herself. Her efforts are wasted, however as Kylo makes the same motion. The lightsaber seems to hang in balance between the two and their force tug of war.

With a flash, the weapon breaks in two sending both of them flying backwards. I hear the crack of Ren's head against the stone floor and wince. Rey jumps to her feet, taking this chance to escape and bolts in my direction. I slink back into the shadows, gripping my own weapon tightly as I allow her to escape into Snoke's hangar.

"Kylo Ren.." I mutter, lurching to his unconious body. A mixture of terror and satisfaction overtake my face as I notice the sliced in half body of Supreme Leader Snoke nearby.

"Jira, do not move." My brother's harsh whisper from behind me causes me to jump. His hand goes for his blaster as Kylo Ren wakes with a start, gasping for air and violently whipping his eyes around the room.

"What happened?" Hux articulates each word slowly, glowering down and subtly dropping his hand.

"The girl murdered Snoke." Ren begins, pulling himself to his feet. "I have-"

"She took off in Snokes escape craft." I interrupt, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably as a new guilt forms inside of me.

"We know where she is going." His voice commands a power I've never heard in him. "Get all our forces down to that resistance base. Lets finish this."

Armitage scoffs, his lip twitching in annoyance. "Finish this? Who do you think you are taking to? You presume to command my army?" He steps closer to Ren, shoving me off to the side. "Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!"

Kylo's brows snap together as he sizes up my brother. His arm reaches forward, pushing with the force against Armitage's windpipe. "The supreme leader is dead." His mouth twists into a grin at the man choking in front of him.

"Long live the supreme leader." Armitage gasps for air, realizing the error in his words. He marches out the door, fuming and cursing under his breath. I watch in awe as Kylo Ren slowly turns his attention to me.

"Long live the supreme leader." I manage to squeak out.

The corners of his lips quirk up into a half smile. "Still hoping I spontaneously combust?" He mocks, his eyes boring into me.

"He threatened both of our lives!" Flinging my arms around his neck without a second thought, the words begin pouring out of me. "I didn't know what else to do... I didn't... I'm sorry."

His gloved hand strokes the back of my hair, instantly silencing my stammering. The warmth of his lips brush against my earlobe as he whispers, sending the electricity of our bond flowing over me. "I love you too, Jira."


	22. Chapter 22

***A/N.. Guys it's not over yet.***

"Your ship is ready, Supreme Leader." Hux sneers, jealousy of the title seeping from him as Ren and I enter the docking area. The burning remains of a shootout stun me for a moment. My TIE fighter somehow remains unharmed and I bolt to it, prying the cockpit open.

"Jira, with me. Now." Kylo Ren snaps. He gestures to his side as the Silencer engines click to life.

"What?" I raise my brow, slowing turning to face him. "I'm taking my fighter, Kylo."

"Absolutely not." A cold intensity sets in his eyes as again he gestures to his side on the ramp. "It'll be too dangerous. You'll stay by my side."

My arms cross over my chest, fully preparing to argue with him. "No. I told you before. I am not content to hide behind you." I crawl into the fighter and begin flicking the controls into action.

" _Jira,"_ Kylo Ren's voice growls through my mind. " _The last time you disobeyed my orders, you were shot."_

I shake my head, ignoring the frustrating reminder. "No." I yell, continuing fire up the ship and blocking any trace of him from my mind. I slip the headset into place, narrowing my eyes in determination as I watch the multitude of other TIE ships take off around me.

The ramp of the Scilencer stops its ascension with a wave of Kylo Ren's gloved hand. I take a deep breath, focusing on the iron block in my mind. His heavy steps echo through the hangar as he advances on my aircraft.

"I'm not playing this game today, Jira." He hisses, ripping the door to the cockpit open. "We don't have time for this." His eyes go from a terrifying glare to something softer as his hand extends to me. "Please."

Reluctantly, I accept and climb out. Kylo Ren's fingers intertwine with mine as he leads me to his ship. The ramp quickly ascends and in an instant the pilot begins his navigation to Crait. Armitage and Ren pace around the ship, fighting for control of the crew on board. I roll my eyes at their never ending childish antics.

My head drops back against the Silencer's wall, my eye lids growing heavy as I replay the images from Snoke's throneroom in my mind. Everything seems to freeze as I watch Kylo Ren holding his hand out to the scavenger, just as he had done to me only moments ago.

 _Why didn't he kill her?_ My eyes snap open at the thought.

 _"She will turn."_ His voice creeps into my subconscious. Although his back is still turned, I know he's been watching my thoughts. A realization that she couldn't have singlehandedly taken out Snoke and the guards hits me.

 _You killed him. You helped her._ My stare bores into the back of his head. _Why?_

"She will be an asset, Jira." He spins around, startling even me as he continues our silent conversation out loud. "I have seen it."

"Oh?" Anger, jealousy and disappointment boil up inside of me. "Is that why you dragged me away from my fighter? Afraid I'd kill your little ' _asset_ '?"

"We will discuss this anothe time." Kylo Ren growls, turning back to the ships windshield as the endless white of the salt planet comes into view. I open my mouth to argue, but snap it closed just as quickly, taking note of the extensive army laid out in front of us. If I wasn't so disgusted with Kylo Ren, I'd be impressed by my brothers army.

The First Order AT-AT's are already in position, leading a superlaser siege cannon behind them. My team of TIE pilots remain back, waiting for orders as the command ship makes its approach.

"Thirteen incoming light craft." Armitage begins, managing to sound remotely calm despite the tension in the ship. "Shall we hold until we clear them?"

"No." Ren grumbles. The leather of his gloves clenching into fists and relaxing again catches my attention. "The Resistance is in that mine. Push through."

I follow his dilated pupils out the dark tinted window to the speeders making their way toward us, kicking up red crystals from the ground beneath them.

"All fighters on the speeders." I command, ignoring the orders of the Supreme Leader.

The Millennium Falcon blasts into view, sending Kylo Ren spiraling into rage. "Blow that piece of junk out of the sky!" He bellows, pointing to the falcon. His ragged, intense breathing signaling how personal this has become for him.

"All fighters!" Hux repeats my command in yet another power grab. "Concentrate on the speeders!"

"Was I not clear enough, Armitage?" My lips tighten into a sneer and I prop my hands on my hips.

He blinks dismissively, focusing ahead as the speeders veer of, returning to their base. "Advance. No prisoners."

"Stop!" Ren shouts suddenly, halting the Walkers in their path. The metal enterance to the mine cracks open just enough for one figure to step into the light. "I want every gun we have to fire on that man." His voice drops an octave, a low growl escaping his throat. "Do it."

Without glancing to Hux for a command, the officers enable all blasters and fire multiple rounds at the Rebel.

"More!" Kylo roars, veins popping in his neck. "More!"

"That's enough." Armitage stalks forward, ripping the controls out of the hands of the crew. He matches Kylo's volume. "That's enough!" An exaggerated sigh escapes him, his lips twitching into a scowl. "Do you think you got him?"

Kylo Ren's gaze remains on the cloud of smoke and debris, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Now if you're ready to get moving," Hux continues. "We can finish this."

"Hux.." I tilt my head curiously, poking at his arm to get his attention. The assumed dead man steps out from the smoke, taunting us with a brush of his shoulder.

"Bring me down to him." The power and scorn I heard in Kylo's voice in the throne room returns. "Keep the door covered and don't advance until I say."

"Supreme Leader." Hux closes in on him. "Don't get distracted. Our goal-"

He's quickly cut off, choking under the invisible pressure of the force. Kylo Ren tosses him off to the side as the ramp descends. I rush to my brothers side, staring daggers into the eyes of the man I love.

Hux coughs, shoving me aside as he staggers to his feet. His staunch militant stance returns as though nothing happened and he strides to the copilots seat. I tag along, scoffing internally. _Men._


	23. Chapter 23

Kylo Ren marches toward the man I can only assume to be Skywalker. My breath catches in my throat as they come face to face. Armitage rests his hand on my shoulder, nodding confidently down to me.

"He's trained for this." He murmurs, far too interested in the scene playing out in front of us.

I shake my head violently, tugging away from the comfort of his touch. "No. Something isn't right about this. He just walks out to take on the entire First Order army and somehow every single fucking shot missed him?" The volume in my voice raises as fear rips through my stomach. "I know they aren't the best shots, but come on!"

"Careful." Hux scolds, narrowing his eyes at the snide remark.

"This is some kind of trap." I continue, flinching as the two men draw their weapons. "Kylo Ren isn't thinking straight. It got too personal! Why did you let him go down there?!"

Hux's eyes remain fixed on the battle playing out on the white salted earth, casting a singular sideways smirk at me. "If he dies, we get what I've been working for my whole life. My empire."

My face twists into a horrified grimace as I stare at my elder brother. The one person I've always respected and cared about. The person I prayed wouldn't end up like our father... "You're sick." I hiss.

"War is a business, little sister. You'd do well to remember that."

The palm of my hand collides with his cheek with a loud crack. Hux rolls his jaw, bringing a hand up to rest on the bright red print across his face as his eyes break away from the battle outside. "I could have you killed for that." He stalks toward me.

The empty threat falls flat in my ears and I turn my focus to the window. Kylo Ren is alone, breathing heavily. His head whips around to the command ship and with a small nod, gives his command.

"All units move in." Hux orders, gesturing to the officers piloting the Silencer. The ship lands gracefully against the crystallized ground, allowing us to enter the mine on foot.

The dusty interior of the mine, pairing with the soil kicked up by the Speeders makes me cringe in disgust. My hand lingers over my lightsaber, prepared for whatever awaits us in the darkness. Kylo Ren holds out a hand, stopping the army in its tracks as he steps forward into an enclosed control room. The sound of running Vulptex's echoes through the caverns. I jerk my head around, half expecting the crystal foxes rush up behind me.

"Clear the mine." Armitage bellows as the stormtroopers march forward. "They can't have gotten too far."

I peer into the barely lit control room that Kylo Ren disappeared into. "It's happening again, isn't it?" I mumble, blocking the door as he stares up at an empty wall. The shallow nod, barely noticeable to anyone else leaves me devastated. I watch carefully as his gaze suddenly casts down to his hands, a glimmering object laced through his fingers. He clenches the gold trinket tightly and releases a loud sigh.

"They're gone." His voice is etched with pain. I furrow my brows, concern written across my features as I step closer to him. "I failed."

I groan, fighting the urge to smack him. "You're always so dramatic." My arms cross as I lean against the doorframe.

A ghost of a smirk flickers on his lips as he pockets the object. "And you're so calm and collected, yourself." He mocks, closing the gap between us. His hands rest against my hips.

"I'm still angry with you." I mumble, biting a my lip. I trace my fingertips along the collar of his tunic. "You owe me an explanation."

"I know."

"All clear, Supreme Leader." The stifled grunt of my brother sounds from behind us. "The rebels seem to have found a way out."

"Back to the supremacy." Kylo Ren stiffens, keeping his arms firmly planted on my waist. "We'll give them a head start."

 ***a/n... so I have another Kylo/OC idea in mind but it's kind of a weird one. Like thought of it while doped up on laughing gas at the dentist weird... So if another story pops up by me, beware! XD***


	24. Chapter 24

*A/N... Ready for some post TLJ action? Me too.*

 **Kylo Ren POV..**

The Supremacy has a different air about it upon the return from Crait. Something stronger. Something more powerful. I inhale deeply, enjoying the way each crew member backs away at my approach. My vision (and path) is obstructed by the blur of burgundy hair walking just a few paces ahead of me. I quirk my lips into a michevious grin as my eyes travel down her figure to her swaying hips. Quickening my strides, I match her speed and slink an arm around her waist. My hand drops lower, playing with the hem of her shirt and resting just above her firm ass.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood." Her face brightens instantly at the contact, the corners of her mouth curving up into a smile.

"This is my ship now." I hold my head a bit higher, brimming with pride. "No one can tell me no."

She rolls her eyes at my arrogance, earning light smack against the back of her black pants. "Hey!" She squeaks, twisting away from my arm. The adoring glimmer in her eyes betrays the actions of her body and I chuckle.

"So, Mister Emperor of the darkside, supreme Leader of the first order, or whatever it is you've crowned yourself," Jira taunts, stifiling a laugh as she dramatically bows in front of me. "What now?"

My eyes narrow, any trace of amusement draining from my face. With more aggression than necessary, I grip her chin, yanking her up until our eyes meet. "You seem to have forgotten our previous conversation regarding undermining me." I growl down at the bewitching creature in my grasp. The emerald orbs staring up at me blink rapidly as she tries to wriggle out of my hold. I drop her after a moment of allowing her to struggle.

 _"Jackass."_ Her thoughts rush into my subconscious.

"I heard that."

"Wasn't trying to hide it." She grumbles, continuing out of the docking bay without even a glance over her shoulder.

I smirk, listening to the range of expletives in Jira's mind as I trail along behind her.

 **Jira POV..**

"Set a course for Vardos." Armitage barks throughout the command bridge before turning to Kylo Ren and I. "Plenty of its inhabitants still support the First Order."

"You presume that you're giving the orders now, General?" Kylo interjects, a scowl creeping over his lips. "We'll remain in the outer rim. The remaining rebels will inevitably seek shelter at an old base and there are multiple in these territories."

"We need time to prepare our troops and make a plan, Supreme Leader." Hux defiantly steps closer to Ren. "We went in blind once under your leadership and it got us nowhere."

"And your brilliant idea is to flee to the Jinata system?!"

"Do not forget the ultimate goal, Ren!"

"Do not forget who you're speaking to, Armitage."

"ENOUGH!" I yell, rubbing my temples as a headache begins to set in. "I'm sick of this constant game of 'whose is bigger?'! You're acting like stubborn children!" My outburst is met with tense silence, only broken by the hum of a service droid entering the bridge. Turning my attention to Ren as I push between them, I begin. "Kylo, he's right. We need to form a concrete plan before attacking." I spin, coming face to face with a smirking Armitage. "Don't get too cocky. He's right too, Hux. It would be stupid to get too far from their obvious choices for refuge."

"And what would you propose we do?" The uncertainty laced in Kylo Ren's voice simultaneously unnerves me and enhances my confidence.

"You have scouts. Smugglers. Contacts all over." I explain, bringing up a map on the holopad in front of us. "Bribe them. Reward whoever leads us to the resistance while we are strengthening our own plan. Kylo Ren is still somehow connected to the scavenger," I spit in disgust. "And we can use that to have an inside advantage."

"Hm." Hux hums thoughtfully, considering my idea. "It's not entirely unreasonable."

My eyes practically roll out of my skull in response. "Thank you for the vote of confidence." I turn to Kylo, shrinking a bit under the weight of his intimidating presence. My mouth goes dry, fear striking me as I realize I've once again undermined him. "Or we can do something else.."

"No." An amused half smile plays at his mouth. "That's an excellent plan, _Commander_."


	25. Chapter 25

"Wait.. what?!" My head jerks up, eyes following the inky black of his cloak as he sweeps out the door. "Can he do that?"

The glare fixed on my brothers face is answer enough. Of course he can. He's the Supreme Leader now. "I'm certain it was just a slip of the tongue." Hux corrects, absentmindedly adjusting his uniform jacket. "You're hardly qualified for such a promotion."

"Are you jealous, Ari?" A wide grin spreads across my cheeks.

He snorts in response, focusing a bit too intensely on the map projected in the middle of the area. "Set a course for Arkanis. If the Supreme Leader requests we remain in the outer territories, we will at least go somewhere with a base prepared."

The silent-until-now crew hurries to follow their General's order to reroute the Supremacy to our former home planet as I follow Kylo Ren's path out the door. I drag my feet through the ship, feeling a sudden exhaustion wash over me. The pull of finally getting some sleep is only broken by the sound of muffled voices from the living quarters next to mine. _Kylo Ren..._

As I step closer to the door, leaning forward to press my ear against and listen, it opens with a rush of air. My curiosity gets the better of me and I slip over the threshold, keeping my back pressed to the wall.

"You're doing that wrong." Kylo Ren states nonchalantly. I come to a sudden stop, holding my breath in embarrassment at being caught sneaking through his suite.

 _Shit._ I think, cringing.

"Go away, Ben." The voice of the girl rings out in response to him. I exhale softly. _He wasn't talking to me._

"Accept my offer and I'll show you how to fix it." I peer into his bedroom just as he removes a glove and extends his bare hand out, genuine concern etched in his eyes. An image, clear as day, of the girl seated on the floor surrounded by a shattered lightsaber comes into view. "Tell me where you are, Rey."

 _I couldn't see her before.._ I think, inching closer.

"Snoke told us that he forged this connection." She inhales sharply, jerking away from his hand. A flicker of regret and heartache crosses his features, quickly replaced by a harsh emotionless stare. "He's dead. Why is this still happening?"

Kylo simply shrugs, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. Rey pounds her fist against the floor beneath her, cracking a piece of the already broken weapon. "You'll need that piece if you intend to fix my lightsaber." He grumbles, crouching down to her level. "My apprentice was able to assemble her own from scratch in only two days time. And you, the one who Snoke believed to be my equal, you can't even fix one that you've broken." His voice is just above a whisper as he leans toward her trembling figure. "You really are nobody."

The corners of my lips twitch upwards, muscles moving on their own despite every attempt I make to stop them. _Not the best line to be grinning at, Jira!_ I mentally scold, pressing my palm against my forehead.

"You're not as evil as you want everyone to believe, Ben." Rey croaks, voice cracking with emotion as she shrinks away from him.

"No. I'm much worse." He growls darkly. In a matter of seconds the air shifts and she is gone. His shoulders slump forward as he stands and curses under his breath. Dragging a hand through his thick mess of hair, he turns in my direction. "Are you going to just lurk out there in the darkness all night?"

I sheepishly step into the yellow light of his bedroom, a red flush painting my cheeks. "You left your door unlocked." I rub a hand over the soft fabric covering my upper arm, suddenly unsure of what to do with myself. "I could see her."

His forehead creases, brows dipping together in confusion as he sits on the edge of his bed. "None of this makes any sense.." He leans forward, resting his elbows against his thighs. "It all should have died with Snoke."

Silence falls between us. I delicately crawl across the mattress to kneel behind him and place my hands on his broad shoulders. Pressing gently against them, I knead at the endless knots and tension. "She is right you know." I lean against his back, whispering directly into his ear. "You aren't really the bad guy."

His head drops into his hands, softly shaking. "I killed my father. I'm a murderer. That sounds like a 'bad guy' to me." His voice is muffled by his palms.

"Yeah, well Armitage had a hand in killing our father. And he destroyed the entire Hosnian system. Hell, he even has tried to kill you." I lean back on my heels, tracing circles across his back with my fingertips, a wry chuckle escaping my lips. "I've never thought of him as a villain."

"All I'm hearing is that you have terrible judgement." Kylo Ren flops backwards, a tight lipped smile fixed on his face as his head hits my lap. "You should really stop surrounding yourself with such dangerous men."

"Cute." I snort a laugh, stroking his hair. The constant hum of the force between us is dizzying, and it only intensifies as we touch. "Wha-" I stop myself, quickly snapping my mouth shut. My eyes close, mentally slapping myself for ruining our one peaceful moment.

"What?" He questions, adjusting his head against me.

"What did you mean when you said 'accept my offer'?"

"Oh." Kylo sighs, propping himself up on his elbows. I scoot back against the headboard of the bed, stretching my legs out in front of me and carefully watch his every movement. His gaze fixes across the room, glazing over in thought. "I offered to train her. To teach her to use the force."

"To replace me." I finish for him, wrapping my arms around myself.

"No!" His neck cracks with the severity of his twists to face me. "She believes she can save me. Ironically, I believed I could save her too. She's nothing. Nobody." He crawls up the mattress until our faces are just inches apart. "She could never replace you." His darkly musky scent fills my lungs as his lips cover mine in a passionate kiss. _"Never."_ His voice radiates through my mind, chilling me to the bone. I smile against his lips. _Good answer._

 **A/N... I had the literal best idea for this story last night. Rewriting everything I had prepared to post because it's such a killer idea. Stay tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26

The days on Arkanis pass dreadfully slow. I find myself missing the constant darkness of space. After 2 days of nonstop rain and gloomy skies, a glimmer of sunshine pokes through the clouds. A childish excitement washes over me as I hurry from the concrete walls of Brendol Hux's former academy.

"Jira?" Armitage yells as I push past his shoulder and into the warmth. "Gods, you'd think the girl had never seen the sun before."

"I'm taking a personal day today, General." I grin, tossing a wave over my shoulder.

The warm glow kisses my pale skin as I traipse along the rocky path to the beach. My body is on autopilot, remembering every step as though I made this trek just yesterday.

White capped waves crash along the shoreline, soaking the sand beneath my feet. I close my eyes, inhaling deeply the fresh, salty air. I slip off my boots and wander barefoot into the water. All at once, the hairs along the back of my neck stand on end, and the unmistakable feeling of being watched courses through me. I grasp at my belt, silently cursing when my lightsaber isn't in its usual place. _I forgot my fucking weapon._ Everything seems to still around me.

"Ben I told yo- oh?" The scavenger girl's voice pierces my eardrums. I whip around, coming to face to face with her.

"You..." I mumble, shaking my head in awe of the situation.

"I know you." She begins, mirroring my reaction. "You've been there every time Ben and I have had one of these connections. Or, your presence at least..."

"His name isn't Ben." I counter, barely able to find my voice.

"It's been you this whole time." Her hazel eyes light up, realization washing over her face. "It wasn't Snoke holding him to the darkside. It's been you!"

"What?!" My brows shoot up as a rush of anger boils inside of me. I stalk closer to her, only stopping as I catch a reflection of the water behind me in her pupils. "You can see my surroundings..How are you controlling this?"

"He won't turn unless you do!" She continues babbling on. "I can help you both! It's not too late!"

"Go play hero somewhere else, Rey." I growl, snatching up my boots and marching back to the stone covered path. The breeze against my heated skin only calms me briefly as I hike into the nearby wooded area, moving further away from the academy. Her light footsteps follow behind me, aggravating me further.

"You know my name. It's only fair I should know yours." She calls out.

I wince as a pebble sinks into the calloused skin of my foot. "Shit." Leaning back against the trunk of a tree, I tug my boots over my now dirt covered feet. As I adjust them in to place, my gaze fixes on the ground. A drip of water collides with my cheek as rain steadily begins to fall. "It's Jira."

A close lipped smile extends over her face and she holds a hand out to me. "We don't have to be enemies, Jira."

"Oh I beg to differ." I raise an eyebrow, jerking my head up in her direction. "Your little group of rebels is the reason I-" My voice falls flat as I realize no one is there. _No wonder Kylo is always so irritated by these stupid connections.._ I tug my hood up over my head, seeking some shelter from the rain and run at full speed back to the academy.

 **Rey POV...**

"We don't have to be enemies, Jira." I extend a hand out to her, testing the limits of this bond. _Damn._ My lips purse in frustration as the air shifts and I find myself staring into the bleak interior of the long abandoned Tattooine resistance base.

"Rey?" Finn's concerned voice echoes around me. "What's going on? Is it him again?"

"I don't.." I begin, shaking my head lightly as my brows dip together. "It was his apprentice."

His eyes narrow, genuine anger crossing his face. Finn grasps for my hand, dragging me out of the room. "You need to tell Leia. This is getting out of hand."

My knees begin to shake as General Organa comes into sight. She and Poe speak in hushed tones, staring down at papers strewn across a desk. They glance up as we enter, a motherly smile spreading over Leia's lips.

"General, Rey has been speaking to Kylo Ren." Finn blurts out, attracting the attention of the few officers nearby.

"Smooth." I mumble, ripping my hand away from his. "It isn't what it sounds like." I rush into a quick explanation of the force bond between Ben and I, avoiding the broken look in Finn's eyes. "When I touched his hand I felt something deeper than just the power he seeks." I twist my fingers along the fabric of my tunic, fighting to find the right words. "I thought initially it was for..." With a shake of my head, I cut myself off. "It's his apprentice. Jira. She is holding him to the darkside!"

"Wait." Poe's forehead creases. "Jira? No no no." He begins, pacing across the stone floor. "She's a good kid. Besides, that brother of hers, as bad as he is, wouldn't let her get caught up with someone like Kylo Ren." He pauses, glancing to Leia. "Sorry." She waves a hand dismissively, knowing full well what her boy has become.

"Why is this apprentice important to us right now, Rey?" Leia's weakened voice sends a knife into my heart. The loss of Han, Luke and Ben has started to truly take its toll on her.

"If we can turn her," I take her hands in mine, squeezing gently. "You'll get Ben, your son back."

"And you believe you can find her, with no casualties?" She sighs, willing to try anything at this point.

"I saw her surroundings." I shrug, biting my bottom lip. "I would know the area in an instant if I saw it. She was on a white sand beach. The water was almost black next to it. And trees! There were trees lining the edge of the beach, and a massive forest beyond them. I think it began raining too."

Poe perks up. "That could be Arkanis. That's where the Hux's are from." He jabs his fingers against buttons on a data pad, pulling up a map of the planet. "I met her on that beach when we were kids. Her fathers academy was just up the way. It's less than a days flight on the Falcon!"

"Hux?!" Finn jumps at the mention of the name. "As in General Hux? Captain Hux is the apprentice girl?"

Poe simply nods, confusion written across his face.

"Oh count me in. Anything to get ol' General Hux riled up." He grins, high giving Poe. I giggle under my breath at the two men before turning back to Leia. She inclines her head, gesturing to the hangar bay and silently giving us the go ahead to find Jira Hux.


	27. Chapter 27

The force connection with Rey leaves me completely off balance and lost in my head. After returning to the academy, completely drenched from the rain, I lock myself in my quarters; Not at all interested in explaining my day to Kylo Ren. Sleep comes easily that night but doesn't last as long as I'd like. Alarms begin blaring through the prison like walls, jerking me awake just before dawn. I fling myself off the bed, dressing faster than I ever have and bolt for the door. Stormtroopers flood the halls, their heavy footsteps falling in time with the shrill alarm.

"What's going on?" I practically yell over the noise around me to Lt. Mitaka. He winces from my added volume.

"Millennium Falcon has entered the atmosphere, Commander."

"Of course it has." I groan, briskly moving with the commotion. _What kind of suicide mission is this?_ My thoughts distract me momentarily as I continue toward the docking area, fully expecting to find Kylo Ren already there. _There can't be more than 20 of them remaining.. What is the plan here?_ I scoff, sharply turning a corner.

Calloused fingers wrap around my upper arm, yanking me forcefully into a room, just as I round the corner. I yelp, annoyed by the rough treatment and glare into the dark broom closet I now find myself in.

"Sorry sweetheart." The unmistakable voice of Poe Dameron sounds in front of me. Before I can react, those same fingers entwine through my hair and my head is slammed against the wall. The iron taste of blood pools in my mouth and I feel my knees buckle beneath my body weight. My vision, already obstructed by the dim room, fades into complete black as I fall unconscious.

Hours, maybe even days later, my groggy eyes blink open and slowly adjust to their surroundings. My hands and feet are bound, shackled by short chains that give me little to no movement. I twist around in the cot, fighting against the restraints as the tender skin on each wrist purples with more bruising. A grunt leaves my dehydrated throat and I incline my head forward, peering around my cell as memories of how I ended up here form in my mind. _Kylo,_ I think, reaching out through our bond with as much strength as I can muster. _Please be alive._

" _Jira..."_ Relief laces his voice as it pulses between my eardrums. " _I'll find you. They'll pay for this._

I fall back out of exhaustion, untrained and unpracticed at projecting any further to him. My heartbeat slows to its normal pace as I relax into the lumpy mattress beneath me.

"Well, look who's awake." Poe twists a key into the lock of my cell, an emotionless mask set over his features. I twist my neck away from him, grimacing at his presence. He sighs, continuing into the small enclosed space and unlocks the chains holding me in place. He extends a hand to me. "Come on. You've got a lot of people waiting to meet you."

My eyes drift to his hand and I laugh. "So what? We're just old friends now?" The sarcasm drips from my every word. "You just knocked me out, kidnapped me, and locked me up for my safety right?"

His eyes roll back as he takes hold of my upper arm and tugs until my feet hit the ground. "You aren't locked up now, and if you want to stay that way I recommend shutting up and walking." He barks, nudging my side to propel me forward.

I begrudgingly move through the unknown location, memorizing every step and door we pass. We come to a stop inside the main control room. I raise my chin, smirking at the fearful stares and silence that falls as I enter.

"So this is the girl my son has taken as an apprentice." The soft voice of a woman rings out across the room.

"May I ask why I've been brought here?" I fix my gaze on Leia Organa, yanking my arm away from Poe's slacking grasp.

She gestures to a chair across from her. "Please. Have a seat." A close lipped smile quirks on her lips. "Jira, you aren't a prisoner here. Poe and Rey believe that you are as much a victim as Ben in all this."

"A victim?" I laugh wryly, resting my hands against the back of the chair and lean forward. "I'm no victim, _General_." I spit her title.

Poe shakes his head, furrowing his brows. "Of course you are. I know exactly who you are, J! You hated your father and everything he stood for and here you are working out of that academy? You've been brainwashed."

"Says the boy who used me to further his parents goal of destroying my family!" I explode, screwing my face up into a menacing glare. "More people have died in this war at your hand than mine or Kylo's combined."

"Ben." Rey corrects, crossing her arms over her chest as she steps up next to Leia. "Call him by his name."

"Ben. Of course." I roll my eyes, focusing my attention on the two women. "You know, he's never actually gotten to be Ben. He was ripped away from his childhood and thrown into something he never wanted. Ben wanted a life where he wasn't constantly living up to the Skywalker name. Ben didn't want to be a Jedi. He wanted a family. His family." My voice cracks, emotion welling up as I relive the images in his journals. "You created Kylo Ren."


	28. Chapter 28

***A/N... First of all, TLJ Spoiler Alert. But if you've read this far, it's a little late for that. So, I'm well aware that Phasma dies or is assumed dead in the last film, but I don't like that. She is alive and well in this story. Just so we're clear!***

 **Hux POV..**

"What do you mean my sister is _missing_?" My voice drips with distain as I stalk toward Kylo Ren. "You followed that _ship,_ against my orders I might add, on some wild bantha chase and she was taken from our barracks?!"

Ren's fists clench and unclench at his sides, the leather of his gloves stretching against his knuckles. "Remember who you're speaking to, General." He seethes, lips twitching in to a snarl.

"No, Kylo Ren. Not this time." I shake my head, slamming my fist against the holopanel. "I will not lose Jira because someone views her as your weakness! You fell right into their trap!"

"You think I don't know that?!" His voice explodes through the control room, veins in his neck popping as he yells. With a flash, his lightsaber is drawn and ignited. He flails the weapon around, slashing against any solid surface nearby; Red, burning slices are left in the wake of his destruction.

A heavy silence falls over the room, only broken by his shaky breathing and the lightsaber pulsing in his hand. I hold my position, fighting the urge to flinch at his outrage. "Are you quite finished?" I scowl. "Snoke was right about the nature of your relationship. If she is not returned safely, I will-"

"You'll what, _Ari_?" He mocks the childhood nickname given to me by Jira. My blood boils beneath the surface of my skin as it rushes into my face, a new anger rifling through me.

"Stars! Is this what Jira deals with every day?" Captain Phasma rips her helmet off and marches between us. "She probably took off on her own to avoid listening to you two imbeciles bicker nonstop! If you keep threatening each other like petulant children, you will never find that girl."

Phasma continues through the room, blatantly ignoring the horrified stares of both her superiors and subordinates, and punches in a code on a holopad. It springs to life, projecting the flight path of every ship to enter or leave the atmosphere in the last 24 hours. Her nimble fingers zoom across the screen, enlarging images one by one. "Whoever took her will be in one of these ships. And they will have entered in the same time frame of the Falcon." The typical calm, collected tone returns to her voice as though her outburst never happened.

I snap my gaping, awestruck jaw shut and follow her lead. "Inform our contacts that the reward for any information regarding the rebels whereabouts has just tripled." I order, clasping my hands behind my back.

Ren and I exchange a quick glance as he exits the control room. "We will find Jira if it's the last thing I do." His voice rips into my skull as he stalks out the door. I crease my forehead at the intrusion, nodding in agreement with his sentiment.

 **Kylo Ren POV...**

Raking my fingers through my hair, I follow the Academy halls to the base nearby. The turmoil of light and dark constantly rippling inside of me subsides under the weight of this mistake. My hand rests against the door to Jira's quarters for a brief moment before pushing inside. The crisp scent of her perfume lingers in her air. I inhale deeply, soaking in the aroma and focusing my mind on her. _She is alive._ I think, sensing her distant presence through the Force. _Weak, but alive._

A ragged sigh escapes my lungs as I allow my eyelids to drop and reach out toward that presence _. "Jira."_ I roar through our bond. No reaction in the Force. _I should have trained her harder._ My hands ball into fists at my sides as I blink my eyes open. I continue moving through her quarters, exploring the assortment of personal items she dragged off of the Supremacy. The corners of my lips quirk up into a smile as I spot a roughly crafted stuffed toy tossed haphazardly across her bed. I lift the creature into my hands, inspecting what I assume is supposed to be a cat.

"She still has that disgusting thing?" Hux's presence startles me and I grip the toy tighter. "She used to beg father for a pet of her own. Eventually gave up and tried to stitch one herself." He laughs. I gently place it back on the mattress before turning to face Armitage.

"She's alive." I state, suddenly missing the comfort of hiding behind my helmet. Blinking away any trace of emotion, I fold my arms over my chest.

"It seems as though the pilot, your escaped prisoner, had a hand in this." Hux begins, his tight lipped scowl replaced by something more morose. "The bodies of 4 of my soldiers were discovered near a trash chute, as well as Jira's necklace." He dangles the silver pendant from his gloved fingers. My eyes follow the chain as it swings back and forth. I've never seen the girl without the piece of jewelry softly accenting her pale skin.

"I don't like, nor do I respect you, Kylo Ren." He pockets the necklace and clasps his hands behind his back. I take a threatening step closer to the man, gripping my own skin tightly rather than choking him on the spot. "However, Phasma is correct. Killing you won't bring her home. And for some reason I cannot fathom, she's completely enamored with you." He scoffs, the muscles in his jaw twitching. "I request a-"

" _Kylo Ren.."_ Jira's voice enters my mind like a whisper. " _Please be alive."_ My eyes widen, fixing in a trance at the wall behind Hux. I raise a finger to my lips, silencing his voice with the force. Whatever he's yammering on about can wait.

"Jira," I respond internally. "I'll find you. They'll pay for this!" The connection is broken as quickly as it began. "Kriff." I groan, releasing the hold on Hux's vocal chords and massaging my temples. My chin drops to my chest as I attempt and fail to reforge the connection. "She's awake. Wherever she is.. I heard her voice."


	29. Chapter 29

***A/N.. oh i love you awesome people! Thanks for the reviews and things!! Sorry this took me longer than usual to post! Now on to Jiras POV!***

"So much for 'not a prisoner' huh?" I roll my eyes as I'm tossed back into the minuscule cell. The man escorting me slams the barred door and without a word begins to walk away. "FN-2187, You think by not speaking I won't recognize you for the traitor scum you are?" I call, leaning my cheek against the cool metal bars. His shoulders visibly tense at my words as he comes to a stop in the hallway. "You can keep playing good guy as long as you like, but we both know the things that you've done and your body count."

He glances back at me with a glare before continuing forward. My lips quirk into a grin, feeling the a sense of regret inside of him.

"Was that necessary?" Poe shoves past the former Trooper's slumped shoulders, and stomps toward my new home.

"Which part?" My grin sets in place. I soften my tone just a bit and incline my head toward FN-2187. "Your boy is having regrets about deflecting from my brothers army. May want to keep an eye on him. I'd hate for him to turn on you as well."

"Damnit Jira! Enough!" His knuckles whiten as he grips the bars. I step back, raising my hands in surrender before sprawling out across the cot. My ankles cross in front of me and I tilt my head to the side, eyeing him cautiously. "Why would you say all of that to Leia?"

"You would prefer that I lie to her?" My brows raise.

He drags his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. "I would prefer that you end this now and renounce the First Order."

I howl with laugher, rolling onto my side and clutching my stomach. "Renounce the First Order?" I breathe out, wiping mock tears from my eyes. "You can't honestly think I would turn on my family." I flip onto my stomach, propping myself up by my elbows.

"Since when do you care about your family? The girl I knew hated everything Brendol Hux stood for."

"The girl you knew grew up." I lift my shoulders in a half shrug. "I see you haven't though. Using me for information about my father back then, using me to get to Kylo Ren now. Just like old times."

"Captain Dameron, the General has requested to speak with you." The voice of an older male calls for him, just out of my line of sight.

He bobs his head, a curl of chestnut hair falling against his forehead and stalks away without another word to me.

"Just like old times." I repeat, mumbling into my hands as I'm left alone in the cell.

My eyelids droop, casting my vision to the sad excuse of a pillow beneath my elbows. I examine the fabric, trailing my eyes over every line on the threadbare case and down to the ground. With a hum of curiosity, I tilt my head, spotting a trail of sand scattered along the floor. My brows raise as I drag a finger through the pile. I pinch my fingertips together, collecting the grains and inspecting them closer. "I suppose that could rule out a few locations.." I mumble, mentally listing the desert planets near Arkanis.

Inhaling deeply, I close my eyes and attempt to project an image of a sand covered planet from my mind to Kylo Rens. I'm still weakened from our previous connection and injuries, but this could help him find me. A vibration in the force knocks me out of my meditative state.

"You're contacting him aren't you?" Rey stares quizzically into my cell.

I exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding and dramatically turn my neck to face her. "Are you people taking shifts to bother me? Who's next, the droid?" I mock, flipping onto my back and tucking my hands behind my head.

"I think I owe you an explanation." She unlocks the heavy iron door and shoves it open with a grunt. I sit forward cautiously, unsure if I'm more intrigued by her words or actions. "You're here because of me."

I snort a laugh, kicking my feet off the edge of the bed. They dangle back and forth in front of me as I lean back against my palms. "You think by having me as a hostage, Kylo Ren will show up to save me but really his mommy will 'save' him in the end?"

She shrugs, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Those weren't the exact words I would have used, but... in a sense, yes."

"Sounds like I have my explanation then."

"No, you don't. Listen," She inches closer, perching on the edge of my small cot. "Snoke is gone. Ben isn't under his thumb any more. You don't have to keep this charade up!"

"You sound like a broken holopad." I roll my eyes, rolling my neck side to side until it pops. She scrunches her face in disgust at the sound.

A hum of electricity pulses through the room, silencing any other noise around us. The air shifts, creating a barrier in the cell and blocking my peripheral vision as Kylo Ren's dark figure appears. I jerk upright, my eyes widening and simultaneously brimming with tears.

"Kylo.." I whisper, praying that my mind isn't playing a trick on me. He whips around to face me, stunned into silence. His black hair hangs over his eyes, disheveled and dripping wet from the rain on Arkanis. In a flash, he's on his knees in front of me, stroking my cheek gently with his thumb.

"Are you hurt?!" His voice is raspy as though he's been yelling. "I'm going to-" he begins, glancing to my right and spotting Rey. "You.."

Kylo Ren's hand drops from my face, and he rises to his feet. The dominant stance he steps into clearly frightens her. Rey winces back, shifting away from me on the mattress. "Why is she here, Jira?" He sneers down at her.

My shoulders lift into a shrug. I suck in my bottom lip, biting softly at it as I drag my eyes over him, memorizing every inch of the man before he can disappear again. I gulp down the lump hardening in the back of my throat and stand beside him, placing a hand on his arm. "She came to talk to me. To explain why I'm here."

Rey's pupils dart back and forth as she watches our interaction. "It was my idea to take Jira." Her voice softens. "I had hoped that without her influence, you could finally see the light inside of you, Ben."

My lips press into a hard line, jealousy bubbling under the surface of my skin. Kylo holds an arm out, softly but forcefully pushing me behind him. "There it is," I growl. "The real reason you want me out of the picture.. someone has a crush."

"What?!" She yelps, jumping to her feet. My lips curl into an accusing smirk. Her cheeks flush a dark crimson shade as she stammers. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" I chide. As she fumbles for a response, I pull at Kylo's arm until he faces me. Our eyes meet and I begin to sense the connection is fading. "Ren, sand. Wherever I am there is sand everywhere. It's practically covering the ground even inside."

He gives a clipped nod, resting his hand against my cheek once more as he fades from my vision. The warmth of his touch lingers on my skin and I close my eyes, trying to hold onto the feeling as long as I can.

" _I love you."_ His voice ripples through the room one last time as the force around us shifts again.

Rey and I stare blankly as the cell's stone walls and floor return, surrounding us once again in the bleak prision. She rushes out the door, dragging it closed and sprinting away as soon as the connection breaks.

"Tell whoever has the next shift that I'm not interested in talking anymore today." I mumble, dropping my head to my chest as she hurries out of my line of vision.


	30. Chapter 30

***A/N... Holy shit. 30 chapters. Never throught I'd hit this point. I really hope you're all enjoying it so far!!***

 **Kylo Ren POV...**

Cold rain drops slam against my skin, chilling me to the bone as I trek from the base to the academy. Why Brendol Hux didn't connect the two is beyond me. I grunt, tugging my cowl closer for warmth. Coming to a sudden halt, I raise an eyebrow as my vision shifts to blackness.

"Kylo.." Jira's whisper rings out from behind me. For a brief moment, I don't move, not believing that she is truly there. I turn on my heel and stare in shock at the woman seated in front of me. _My Jira.._ As if on autopilot, I rush closer to her, dropping to my knees. I slip the glove from my hand and brush a stray tear from beneath her blackened and bruised eye.

"Are you hurt?!" My voice sounds more harsh than I mean it to. "I'm going to-" A flash of movement to my right captures my attention. Rey. "You.." The muscles in my shoulders tense as a surge of anger pulses through me. I drop my hand, rising to my feet and grimacing down at the scavenger. "What is she doing here, Jira?"

Though my eyes never leave Rey's, I notice Jira shrug out of my peripheral vision. She follows my lead, standing beside me and rests a hand on my forearm. Despite her not truly being there, the ghost of her touch warms my entire body. "She came to talk to me," she begins. "To explain why I'm here."

"It was my idea to take Jira." Rey's blurts out, keeping her voice just above a whisper. I can sense the tension between the two women as Jira's grip on my arm tightens. "I had hoped that without her influence, you could finally see the light inside of you, Ben."

I softly press my elbow into Jira's ribs, holding her back as a low growl emits from her throat. "There it is.. the real reason you want me out of the picture." The jealously rippling around us electrifies. "Someone has a crush."

"What?!" Rey yelps, barely finding her footing as she leaps up. She blushes, her skin almost matching Jira's burgundy hair. My eyes widen, mirroring hers as we both turn to Jira. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Her accusing tone and menacing smirk almost send me into a fit of laughter. She yanks at my arm in an attempt to gain my full attention as Rey goes deathly silent. "Ren, sand. Wherever I am there is sand everywhere. It's practically covering the ground even inside!"

I jerk my head in a nod, reveling in the warmth of her skin beneath my fingertips for a moment longer as the air around us shifts and rain falls against my skin once more.

"I love you." I sigh out of frustration uncertain if she heard my final words, and drop my hand against my side.

Pride wells up inside of me as I sprint into the stone walls and replay the last few moments in my head. _She managed to help us find her._ I think with a grin, shaking my head back and forth and sending water flying through the hall.

"Decide to take the long way, Ren?" Hux's clipped tone instantly annoys me, and I make a point to ring out my soaked cape over his boots before tossing it to the side. "How mature." He scoffs, stepping back as a tight lipped scowl creeps over his features.

"I saw her. Just now, I saw your sister."

A glimmer of hope flashes in his eyes as his posture stiffens. "How?" I simply stare at him in response, biting back a snide remark. "I thought your little 'force thing' only worked with the Jakku girl." He continues, fully understanding my silence.

"Usually, Yes." I snatch my datapad off the desk and drop into the less than comfortable seat in front of it. "I'm beginning to believe Jira has more involvement in these 'force things' as you so eloquently call them, than even she knows."

"Shes ok?" Hux's voice loses the usual strength behind it as he places his palms on the desk and leans forward. "Has she been harmed?

"She's handling it. Clearly her military training has benefited her." My eyes lock on the datapad, unwilling to meet his as I almost compliment him. _Never going to happen again._ A satisfied smile fixes on his lips and I roll my eyes. "She mentioned sand."

"Supreme Leader," Captain Phasma's mechanized voice rings out across the makeshift command center. "I apologize for eavesdropping, sir, but I believe a tip that was received earlier is quite pertinent right now." I nod curtly, sitting forward in my seat. Hux raises a brow, gesturing for her to continue.

"We were checking into the legitimacy of the tip." Her armor clicks against the tiled floor as she steps toward the large holoprojector and opens a map of a desert planet. "The rebels have been spotted by a smuggler on Tatooine."

Armitage and I breifly exchange hopeful glances, quickly returning to the usual emotionless masks we both wear. Phasma snickers beneath her helmet, earning a glare. "Prepare your troops to leave at once." I command. "Rey was present for Jira's hint. I'm certain General Organa is readying her ship to flee as we speak."

Phasma inclines her head in a respectful bow. "Yes sir." She marches out of the command center, multiple soldiers trailing along behind her.

"Tatooine is in the Arkanis sector of the outer rim. We will get to them before they run again." Hux's voice feigns confidence. I'm not certain if it is for my benefit or his own. A sigh releases from his lungs as he shoves by me, toward the docking bay. I mirror his sigh, retrieving my still dripping cape and follow behind him.

The ships flare to life, lifting off around us. I watch Jira's team of TIE fighters blast into the sky, as the ramp to my ship decends. Hux and I board side by side, each ignoring the other's presence as the Silencer speeds into the air and out of Arkanis's atmosphere.

 **Jira POV...**

The weight of everything that has happened in the last few days hits me like a brick wall as I'm left alone in my cell for the first time since my kidnapping. I stare up at the ceiling, replaying the Force connection and wishing it was more than a hallucination. I jerk upright, prepared to defend myself at the sudden sound of a tray clanging against the small slit in the metal door. The officer shoves a tray of food through and stalks away without a word. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair and almost laughing at my quick reaction.

My eyes fall on the tray of food at the doorway of the cell and a loud grumble roars through my stomach. I groan, shaking my head as I turn away from the meal.

"It hasn't been poisoned." Leia muses, startling me with her sudden presence. She gestures to a guard who hurries to unlock the metal door, and steps inside. Slipping the tray into her hands, she takes a seat beside me and places it on my lap. I can practically feel myself drooling over the meal but I keep my eyes locked on her.

"I'm not hungry." Another growl of my stomach betrays the confidence in my voice. I grit my teeth, mentally yelling at myself. Leia grabs a piece of the bread off the tray and pops it into her mouth with a small smile.

"Eat, girl. It hasn't been tampered with." She repeats. I nod slowly, raising an eyebrow at the woman as I dig hungrily into the meal. The corners of her eyes crease as her motherly smile widens. "Jira, I've come down here to speak to you... off the record."

"I'm sorry?" I sputter through a mouthful of food.

"My son, my-" she begins. "Ben.. There is more between you than your training, isn't there?"

A blush creeps into my cheeks, heating my skin. I squirm in my seat, nodding softly. "Yes." I place the tray off to they side and turn to the matronly woman beside me, suddenly feeling nervous. "He's not all bad, General." My voice softens. "You must know he isn't completely either light or dark."

She places a hand over mine, squeezing gently at the calloused skin on my fingers. "Neither are you."

"I'm a Hux. Unlike Kylo, I couldn't escape the reputation that comes with my family name." I smirk wryly, pulling my hand from hers and crossing my arms over my chest. _Very mature._ I scold myself internally. After a moment of silence. I glance over at her. "He never hated you or his father, you know."

The emotion welling up behind her tired eyes breaks my heart. As a tear slips down her cheek, I return her earlier gesture and place my hand over hers, squeezing gently.

"If things were different, and my Ben truly could just come home," She swallows hard, forcing back the flood of tears threatening to escape. "I'd be honored to have you as my daughter-in-law."

The ground beneath us shakes, sending small cracks through the already damaged foundation. Shouting rings out along the base as a familiar sense of electricity pulses over me. An out of breath officer rushes toward the cell, beads of sweat forming along his brow line.

"General, the First Order has found us."


	31. Chapter 31

The cuffs latched tightly around my wrists cut into my already bruised skin as I'm lead through the Resistance base. The officer's blaster presses against my lower back, propelling me forward until I reach the Command Center. _Déjà Vu._ I think with a smirk as I step through the doors just as I did on my first day here. My eyes land on the handful of remaining resistance soldiers as they stare out a large window at the multitude of stormtroopers TIE ships descending on the base. Beaming with pride, I join in their staring and ignore the bonds biting at my wrists.

"Well Rey," Poe yells across the room, pacing back and forth. "This was your brilliant idea. They're here. Now what?"

My gaze remains locked on the ships outside, eyes brightening as Kylo Ren's Silencer comes into view. Rey appears at my side in a flash, nervously twisting her tunic in her fingers. "They haven't fired on us yet. Obviously they don't want _her_ hurt." She jabs her thumb in my direction as the entire army comes to a halt. "Send her out to face them. Force Ben's hand until he faces Leia."

All heads turn toward General Organa. "I know he won't hurt her." Rey continues, a sudden burst of confidence laced in her words. "It's our last chance to save him."

I roll my eyes, dropping my head to the side. My lips remain tightly locked together, despite the urge to tell the girl to shut up. A small smile plays at Leia's lips as she watches my reaction.

"You don't believe it's worth our time." She steps toward me. Poe quickly follows behind her as though I'm in any position to attack the woman. "We thrive on hope, Jira. A conversation with my son is all I'm asking."

I exhale loudly in exasperation. "And what do you hope to accomplish with a conversation?"

"Nothing." Leia shrugs. The honesty in her tone, complimented by the glimmer of hope behind her eyes annoys me. What kind of negotiation tactic is this?! "I hope to see the face of my boy one more time, that's all."

I scoff, knowing it's not completely unreasonable.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're a hostage. They do what we want or you die." Finn grumbles, placing his blaster firmly against my ribcage. My eyes narrow in response. "Let's go." He nudges me toward the door with his weapon, clearly ignoring the horrified stares of his friends.

"Careful 'Finn'" I mock as the automated door opens with a hiss. "Wouldn't want them to see the side of you I know." The barrel of the blaster knocks against my ribs. I wince at the pain but keep moving into the desert.

Poe grips my upper arm, opposite of Finn, and follows us outside. "You're so close to surviving this, sweetheart." He murmurs. "Don't push it."

The First Order Army looks twice as intimidating from this view. I grin across the battlefield, eyeing each and every vessel Armitage has called in. He pulled out all the stops this time. My gaze lands on the decending ramp of the Silencer. I inhale sharply as Kylo Ren, Hux and Captain Phasma step off and stalk across the sandy ground to meet us. A group of 6 StormTroopers rally behind them, forming a terrifying visual.

"What's the plan here, Poe?" Finn mumbles, his blaster shaking against my side. I can't help but smirk at the terrified man. Poe remains quiet.

"Commander Dameron." Armitage begins, sneering at the man as the group halts a few feet away from us.

"Captain." Kylo Ren corrects snidely, looking into Poe's mind. "He was demoted after the dreadnaught incident."

" _Captain_ Dameron," He emphasizes the corrected title, lips twitching into a smirk. I bite my lower lip, wanting nothing more than to tackle both men into a hug. "What are your terms for the release of our Commander Hux?"

"A negotiation." Poe counters far too confidently. "Our General Organa wishes to speak privately with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren."

"No." I whip my head back to Poe, taking another knock to the ribs from Finn. "Private was never part of the deal. Right here in the open. No tricks, flyboy."

"You aren't in any place to be making demands, sweetheart."

"And yet I am." I growl, blowing a stray hair away from my eyes.

"Jira," Ren's voice silences me. The worry in his tone is clear but his expression remains harsh and emotionless. "Bring me to her."

"What?!" Hux, Poe and myself all shout simultaneously.

"General Hux, Captain Phasma, you may take your leave." He continues, stepping forward and aligning himself with me. I stare up at him incredulously. "Jira will accompany me."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader." Hux clenches his jaw, clearly uncomfortable with the situation but inclines his head respectfully. He, Phasma and the stormtroopers make their way back to the ships without another word.

The grip on my arm tightens, cutting off my circulation as fear ripples around Poe and Finn. I shift my shoulders, attempting to loosen his grasp with a grunt. "Fine." Poe releases me suddenly, gesturing for Ren to follow him.

With a wave of Ren's gloved hand, the bonds holding my arms click open and fall to the ground with a thud. I rub my palms against each wrist and nod a thank you to Kylo. His eyes fix on the door, inspecting the sandhill it seems to have been built into. The dim lighting of the command center seems pitch black compared to the orange desert outside. My eyes readjust to the sudden change slowly, blinking away the spots in my vision.

"This way." Poe directs as the doors slam shut behind us.

"No." Kylo slowly circles through the Command Center in a predatory manner. "Here."

Poe opens his mouth to respond, only to be silenced by the invisible grip of the Force coiling around his throat. I feel the energy ripple off of Kylo as he squeezes the breath from the man. "You will bring her here." He commands, dropping Poe to a gasping heap on the floor.

"Exactly how your grandfather would have handled him." Leia's voice echoes around the otherwise abandoned room. I reach for Kylo's hand, holding it tightly as his mother enters. To my surprise, he accepts the gesture and tugs me closer to his body. "There's no need for such violence, Ben."

"General Organa." He says, acknowledging her presence. Beneath his confident exterior and calm voice, I feel his hand trembling in mine. I furrow my brows, sensing an agonizing pain ripping through him as he meets her eyes.

"Don't do that, Ben." She pleads, stepping around Poe as he crawls to his feet.

"Ben Solo is dead, General." Kylo's lips twitch into a scowl, his free hand clenching into a fist as his side.

"No he isn't." I interject softly. "You know he isn't."

The mix of fury and disappointment in his eyes cuts into me like a knife as he turns his attention to me. Ripping his hand from mine, he steps back. I shift from one foot to the other, finding my balance after I'm left without him to lean on. He gives a short mirthless laugh.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jira."

"Yes I do!" I shout, stomping my foot against the ground. A cloud of dust puffs up as my boot makes contact. "Stop acting like you are some kind of villain, Kylo. We talked about this before!"

"You think I enjoy this?" He matches my volume, looming over me. I shrink under his shadow, suddenly aware of our height differences. His saber is drawn, unignited at his side. "Of all people, how dare you-"

"Step away from her, Ben." Leia scolds, the motherly tone in her voice never faltering. "She's on your side. I won't allow you to harm this girl." She strides further into the command center and rests a hand on my shoulder. I draw in a deep breath, mentally begging him to calm down.

"On my side?" He chides, twirling the weapon casually. "You know what, _mother_? You're absolutely right." The distain drips from his every word, eyes darkening as his pupils dilate. "I'll deal with Commander Hux's betrayal in private. Right now, I'm here to negotiate her release. What are your demands?"

With a dismissive wave of his hand, I'm flung across the room. My back crashes against a wall with a crack. _Fuck you, Kylo Ren._ I think, brushing the dust off myself as I find my footing again.

"We have no demands. Your army is far stronger than mine." Leia begins, swallowing hard at the abuse her son is inflicting on the person he loves. "I wanted to see your face. Just one more time." She dares to inch closer to him, creasing her forehead as emotion takes over. Her arms tentatively wrap around his shoulders, tugging him against her in a loving hug. Kylo remains stiff as a board, but allows the affectionate gesture.

As Leia releases him, a tear dripping down her pale cheek, a calm falls over the room. "Poe, return Jira's lightsaber to her. She is no longer our prisoner." She nods, never breaking eye contact with Kylo.

Reluctantly, he does as ordered and places the weapon in my extended hand. I clip it into place on my belt, exhaling the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Kylo turns sharply on his heel, curling his index finger for me to follow as he strides out of the base. I remain a few paces behind him, seething with rage and embarrassment.

 **Kylo Ren POV...**

"Fine." Poe grimaces, leading Jira and myself to the entrance of the base. I step through the automated doors, anxiety snaking over me, and glance around. "This way." He inclines his head in the direction of a darkened hallway.

"No." I stalk around what appears to be an old, long abandoned command center, eyeing the equipment with a scowl. "Here."

The thoughts radiating in his mind indicate he has no intention of following my demand. I raise my hand, squeezing around his throat with the Force before he can voice those thoughts out loud. With little to no exertion, I drop him to the ground, smirking as he gasps for air. "You will bring her here."

"Exactly how your grandfather would have handled him." A weight settles on my heart as her voice pierces my eardrums. The soft embrace of Jira's hand closes around mine and the weight lifts, clearing my clouded thoughts. I pull her closer to my side as my eyes meet Leia's. "There's no need for such violence, Ben."

"General Organa." My jaw clenches tightly as she moves further into the room.

"Don't do that, Ben." Her pleading tone sickens me. My stomach twists into knots; bile rising in my throat at the name.

"Ben Solo is dead, General."

"No he isn't." Jira barely whispers, staring up at me with stormy eyes. "You know he isn't."

My pulse slams with rage against my neck, rage bursting through me as I tilt my chin down to meet her gaze. My pupils dart back and forth, searching her eyes for some explanation for this betrayal. I drop her from my arms, every muscle inside of me tensing. "You don't know what you're talking about, Jira." I spit, a wry chuckle escaping my lungs.

"Yes I do!" Her annoyance flairs as she childishly slams a boot against the ground. "Stop acting like you're some kind of villain, Kylo! We talked about this before!" Tears well up in her emerald eyes but she visibly gulps them away. I want to wrap her in my arms, tell her she's right and that I love her but the fury inside of me has poisoned my veins and pushed me over the edge.

"You think I enjoy this?!" I roar, gripping my lightsaber as my brows snap together. "Of all people," I stammer, choking on my rage. "How dare you-"

"Step away from her, Ben." There's that fucking name again. I recoil, raking a hand through my hair with an exasperated sigh. "She's on your side. I won't allow you to harm this girl." Leia lays her hand on Jira's slumped shoulder, brushing her thumb against the fabric of her shirt. The rush of comfort rippling from my Jira at her motherly touch disgusts me.

"On my side?" I sneer at the two women, ignoring the pleading thoughts pushing into my mind from Jira. I flip the hilt of my unignighted lightsaber around in my hand and square my shoulders. "You know what, _mother_? You're absolutely right." I growl, grief hollowing out my insides. "I'll deal with Commander Hux's betrayal in private. Right now, I'm here to negotiate her release. What are your demands?"

I flick my wrist, tossing Jira across the room and inwardly wincing as she hits a wall harder than I had anticipated. Her lips purse into a hard line as her eyes narrow. Managing to ignore the list of expletives exploding in her mind, I focus my attention back on my mother.

"We have no demands. Your army is far stronger than mine." Leia hesitates slightly, calculating her next move with every word. "I wanted to see your face. Just one more time." I draw in a sharp breath as her arms lull me into an embrace. My flesh prickles, completely freezing at the sudden hug. _She should hate me._ I think, uncertain of her motives. _I don't deserve this._

As her loving grip releases and she steps away, I turn my face away, unable to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. " _Come, Jira_." I reach out, speaking through her mind and start away from the base.

 ***A/N... I'm starting to love writing Kylo. And I needed to write this chapter from both POV's because they both are so in their feelings. Hope you're enjoying it!!***


	32. Chapter 32

***A/N.. I'm sorry this took me so long to post! I'm diligently working on the next few now so I can get caught back up on my posts!! I swear I rewrote this about 6 times and hated it and deleted it. Hopefully I don't get stuck for that length of time again! Enjoy! ***

 **Hux POV...**

"Let's go." Kylo Ren barks the moment his boots touch the metal ramp of the Silencer. He shoves passed me and I scowl, keeping my eyes focused on the girl trailing along behind him. The ramp ascends, knocking Jira off her balance as she hurries on board. I catch the arm of my little sister, helping her regain her composure and assist her to a seat away from the cockpit.

Kylo Ren knocks the pilot from his position, slamming his fists on the control panel buttons and taking over piloting the ship himself. A loud scoff leaves my throat at his actions, watching the now shuddering officer crawl away from him. Jira folds her arms over her chest, clearly reeling with anger as she glares daggers at the back of Kylo Ren's head from across the ship. I almost smirk at her dismay, my eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

The tension between them is quickly broken as the ship shakes wildly. A lone X-Wing speeds behind us, blasting the Silencer with as many shots as it can fire. Ren curses under his breath, readjusting the controls to return fire. I climb my way forward, taking the copilot seat next to him and assisting in the reconfiguration.

"Is it Dameron?" Jira raises a brow, leaning forward in her seat. The grunt from Kylo Ren seems to be enough of an answer and she jumps to her feet, hurrying to take the blaster controls from the single remaining officer next to Ren. Her actions almost mirror his previous ones and I rolls my eyes. Slipping the headset over her ears, she begins addressing her TIE fighters.

"Take him down and destroy the base." She growls, narrowing her eyes as the ship is hit again. The alarm sounds around us, indicating severe damage. "No survivors."

The fighters zip out of their formation, shooting at the small X-Wing until it spirals into the ground in a fiery crash. The assault continues raining down over the sandhill base, leaving clouds of dust behind with every shot. My eyes drag over the damage, surveying the planet below and I nod in approval. Jira takes that as an order and barks the command to fall back.

As Tatooine fades from view, the blackness of space surrounding our ship, Jira rests her elbows against the panel and drops her face into her palms. She steadies her ragged breathing as we continue toward Arkanis.

The remainder of the return flight is uncomfortably silent. The hangar bay fills quickly with landing ships, welcoming us with open arms. Stormtroopers rush to work repairing the damage inflicted by Poe Dameron. Ren returns the controls to the cowering First Order pilot and stands with his fists balled at his sides until the ramp decends to the concrete. He disappears from sight within seconds of landing, all but sprinting from the hangar.

"Welcome home." Jira mutters, rubbing her temples and scrunching her brows together. I laugh and offer her my arm.

"Come on. You need rest."

She loops her arm through mine, nodding without argument and follows with me to my chambers. With a swipe of my keycard, the doors whizz open and we enter. I make for the fresher, seeking my first aid kit as she collapses against the couch and sighs loudly. Jira sits up just enough to allow me to take a seat on the end of the couch before dropping her head into my lap and closing her eyes.

I pop a tube of bacta cream open and begin applying it to the purple bruise around her right eye and each cut along her wrists. She winces as the medication seeps into her wounds.

"Thank you, Ari." She squeaks out, peeking her eyes open to look up at me as I toss the closed tube onto the coffee table in front of us.

"I'm glad you're safe, little sister." I drape one arm over the back of the couch and use the other to stroke her tangled mess of hair softly. She yawns, snuggling into my touch just like when she was a child. "Tell me what happened back there, Jira."

She shakes her head, sniffling as she allows her tears to fall. "We should have ended the resistance today. Before it came down to a shootout." Jira bolts upright, resting her elbows against her knees and focuses her eyes on the floor. I shift closer to her, hugging her close as she cries. "He would have finished it right there in the base if I hadn't opened my fucking mouth. I let myself get attached. Emotionally involved. I promised myself after all that business with Poe that I wouldn't let my emotions get in the way again and yet here we are."

She continues on with stories of what happened on the base, hiccuping through her tears as she explains every detail of the last few days. "He thinks I betrayed him. Kylo Ren won't want me around anymore. I took away his chance to end them face to face."

My brows furrow as I watch my sister sob in my arms. "Jira, do you remember what Father used to say about the two of us?" She lifts a shoulder in a half shrug. "My son," I quote, tilting her chin up to face me. "Is weak-willed boy. Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless." She stifles a laugh at my impression. "My daughter," I continue. "Will be the Hux to carry on my legacy. She will rule this galaxy."

"Oh _please_." She elbows me in the ribs, rolling her eyes. "He only ever said that to get _you_ to work harder. You know that as well as I do."

"He wasn't wrong though." I simply shrug. "Your fighters ended the Resistance today. You gave the command."

"Armitage," She whispers after a few moments. "Thanks for always trying to make me feel better.."

I press a soft kiss to the top of her head as her exhausted eyes droop closed and her shoulder slumps against my side. Within seconds, Jira is fast asleep. I chuckle, resting my chin on top of her head. "Sleep well, kid."

 **Jira POV...**

 _Darkness surrounds me, only a single beam of light pouring into the oddly familiar room illuminates the black clad figure seated on a throne. Kylo Ren. I inch closer, knitting my brows together as I watch him shift against the large, ornate chair. His eyes trail upward as I trip over my own feet and fall against the marble floor, catching myself with my palms._

 _"Kriff." I mumble, finding my footing again and continuing toward the now grinning figure._

 _"My Empress. Graceful as always." He purrs, leaning forward and extending a hand for me to take. Empress? I raise an eyebrow at the term as a crimson blush rushes over my cheeks._

 _I place my hand in his, noticing a bright emerald resting on my left ring finger. The ring glimmers in the light as he tugs me into his lap. "What is...?" I begin, tilting my head as I stare down at the jewel. The voice that passes over my lips is unfamiliar and I jerk my head up, clutching my throat. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the shining marble floor, gasping at the face that stares back._

 _"Rey?" Kylo tugs my body back against him, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. "What's the matter?"_

 _"Rey?" I repeat, pulling out of his arms. "I'm not... Kylo, Its me... Jira."_

 _His upper lip twitches into a snarl. "I told you to never speak those names again. You saved me, Rey. That is behind us now."_

 _"But.. i'm.." I stammer, still holding my throat as her voice comes out. "If I saved you," I begin, shaking my head and playing into this story. "Why are you with the first order? Why are we here?"_

 _"The first order?" He cackles, furrowing his brow. "My love, you and I began our own regime. We have full control over the Galaxy. Are you feeling ill?"_

 _My eyes dart around the room as it suddenly brightens around me. I spot what looks like the remnants of my lightsaber mounted against the far wall and my jaw slacks open. "Is Jira dead?"_

 _"You have no place in this story." Snoke's gravelly voice rings out, echoing through the space as the floor beneath me begins to spin._

 _"This is wrong.. You are dead. Rey is dead. I can't be..." I fight to keep my balance, clenching my jaw tightly. Bile rises in my throat and he laughs coolly. Everything seems to blur as I fall back against the ground, spiraling with it._

"Do not wake her." The harsh whisper of my brother's voice jerks me out of my slumber. My eyes blink rapidly, readjusting to the room around me and fighting away the images of the dream. I shift against the cream leather couch beneath me, tugging the blanket Armitage covered me with closer.

"You know better than anyone what she has been through in the last few days." He continues, scolding whoever is at the door. "She needs rest."

"You can't keep me from her, Armitage." Kylo snaps. I whip upward at his voice, kicking my feet off the couch. "I need to speak with her."

"It's okay, Ari." My voice is quiet, almost untrusting of the sound that will come out. Upon hearin my own familiar tone, I sigh in relief. I rub the sleep from my eyes with my palms. "I'm already awake."

 _It was just a dream.._ I think, sucking in my bottom lip. _Right...?_


	33. Ch 33

Kylo Ren brushes by Hux, hurrying into the room before my brother can shoo him away. He perches next to me on the very edge of the couch. "I'm sorry, Jira." His voice is soft and gentle, a harsh change from the man i witnessed on Tatooine.

I stare down at my hands, twirling my fingers in my lap. Kylo reaches over, placing his gloved hand on mine. For a moment, I swear I see the ring from my dream resting against my left hand and I flinch, jerking away from his touch. His face drops.

"You're afraid of me." Kylo states, more to himself than to me. With a shake of his head, he exhales deeply. "I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."

"And why would she be afraid of you, Ren?" Hux's clipped tone interrupts before I can explain my reaction. He leers down at us from across the living quarters, hands firmly clasped behind his back. "What did you do?"

I roll my eyes, chewing on the inside of my cheek as I rest my head against the back of the couch. "Don't start, Armitage."

He scoffs, taking a seat in the large armchair nearby and crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes dart back and forth between Ren and I, as if waiting for an argument to explode.

Shooting a quick glare at Ari, I turn my attention back to the dejected puppy next to me. Kylo Ren sulks, sinking back into the couch. If the situation were any different, I'd be laughing at the pathetic look on his face. "I'm not afraid of you, Kylo. I'm pissed. Infuriated that you would throw me around like that," I poke my index finger into his chest, ignoring how quickly Hux sits up at that comment. "But I'm not afraid of you. Especially how you look right now."

A ghost of a smirk plays at his lips. "Care to explain what that reaction was then?"

I tuck my knees under my body, curling up into a little ball as I sigh. "I had another dream." My shoulders lift into a shrug, unsure of how to explain it. "It was just like the Starkiller Base dreams, except.. I wasn't seeing it through my eyes." I furrow my brows, creasing my forehead as I speak. "I was Rey. You and her were married and I think I was dead."

Hux leans forward, resting his elbows against his knees. "You told me you haven't had _those_ kind of dreams in years, Jira."

"Before about a month ago, I hadn't. It just kind of started again."

"Those type of dreams?" Ren raises an eyebrow.

"Remember that nightmare I vaguely mentioned a while back? And I kept begging you not to follow Rey out of the Base just before she.." I trail off, tracing the scar across his cheek softly with my fingertips. He nods, confusion written all over his face. "I saw it all happen the night we met. It's like some kind of intuition. It's happened since I was a child. And the dream I just had felt exactly like that."

"This can't be the same thing." Hux states firmly. "The resistance is dead. Gone. Their base was engulfed in flames."

"But are we honestly positive some of them didn't get away? For all we know, Poe was a distraction!" I huff, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I heard Snoke too. Mocking me."

"Then you know it can't be the same kind of dream, Jira." Kylo's whiskey colored eyes bore into me. "You saw his corpse yourself. It was just a nightmare." His insistent tone annoys and frustrates me all at once, but I clench my jaw, biting back the response on the tip of my tongue.

"Yeah." I mumble after a moment. "You're probably right." I shake my head, allowing my hair to fall over my shoulders and obscure my vision of him. "So now what? I mean, if we are operating under the assumption that the resistance is dead, what comes next?"

The subject change seems to shift the air in the room. A grin creeps over Armitages features. He's been waiting for this since birth. "We begin our empire."

Kylo mirrors his reaction. "Hux's men have begun construction on a new base and soon we will have full control over the galaxy."

I smirk, glancing between the two men. "Did the two of you just agree on something?"

"It's been happening more often than I'd like to admit, lately." Hux rolls his eyes, his usual unimpressed mask taking over his face once again.

 ***A/N... Short, filler chapter so I can get back to the action stuff in the next one! Hope you're enjoying!***


	34. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE... (June 22, 2018)

Hello amazing people! I'm so incredibly sorry for my disappearance from this story over the last few months. My muse is a bitch and decided to take a long vacation. I'm not only in the process of writing the remainder of Into The Darkness, but I am also editing and adding to previous chapters.

If you have already read through it all, I assure you the storyline won't change. I simply reread my work and decided to go more in depth on a few things and give Jira a bit more backstory. Some of her reactions to things seemed out of character even to me, so I'm going to fix that!

I'm finishing up the first few rewrites now and am hoping to post Chapter 34 within the next week!

Thank you so much for sticking by this story!!

I appreciate the love and support it's received even in my absence!

Love,

Allison Wonderland


End file.
